


The teenage life of Stiles Stilinski

by Pinkiiie



Series: The life of Stiles Stilinski [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop!Derek, I'm even sorry about how slow this is, M/M, Meddling Cora, No wolves, Sequel, Slow Build, maybe more tags to come, really fucking slow build, really slow build, teenager!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is this? Some sort of interrogation of my sexuality? Well if it is I can tell you right now that I in fact don't find either one of them cute. Not even a little bit." he knew his voice was too rushed, a little bit too high pitched, but he didn't care. His friend was stumbling way too close to his very own closeted secret. Alright, there was more than a bit of irony in that statement seeing as he was way inside the closet. Not that he wanted Scott to find out. Not yet, maybe never. Because there was no way the man he was in the closet for would ever be available to him. Ever. End of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is the sequel to 'My Hero'. It was supposed to be a one-shot but instead somehow it turned into a multichaptered story ^^'  
> In this universe Stiles and the rest of the 'main' teenagers are 17 whereas Derek will be about 25? Yeah, probably about 25... So it's been about ten years since the prequel :D
> 
> This is my first series so... be kind! :D  
> Hope you'll enjoy it! :D

 

"Do you think Allison is cute?"

The question makes Stiles look up from the seemingly endless notes of the day's history class and fix his golden eyes on his best friend, his eyebrows bunched together tightly as he narrows his eyes in a normal amount of suspicion.

"Will me answering that question positively get me in trouble..?" he drawled slightly, raising an eyebrow as he eyed Scott sitting cross legged on Stiles' bed with a book by his feet. He had noticed something being off with his friend as off lately, more off than usually anyway, and it was a little frustrating. Was Allison the thing in Scott's life being off? He hoped not. Please, all the gods that ever existed in the minds of humans, he could not deal with a sad and depressed Scott at the moment. It was hard enough concentrating at school with a love struck Scott, who had been like that since start of last term and he did _not_ need a sad one during this one to cope with.

"Do you think Isaac is cute?" Scott asked, seeming as if he hadn't heard Stiles counter-question. As soon as the word had left his best friend's mouth Stiles whirled around once more in his chair and stared at Scott, trying so very hard not to let the small and somewhat shrieky 'what' leave his throat but as always he was not successful. At all. And Scott's cheek flared red as he averted his gaze away from the skinny boy and shrugged his shoulders.

"What is this? Some sort of interrogation of my sexuality? Well if it is I can tell you right now that I in fact don't find either one of them cute. Not even a little bit." he knew his voice was too rushed, a little bit too high pitched, but he didn't care. His friend was stumbling way too close to his very own closeted secret. Alright, there was more than a bit of irony in that statement seeing as he was way inside the closet. Not that he wanted Scott to find out. Not yet, maybe never. Because there was no way the man he was in the closet for would ever be available to him. _Ever_. End of story.

Rubbing his clammy hands over his jeans he nervously watched a range of emotions wander over his friend's face. Confusion, disappointment, relief, more confusion and mild curiosity. All these emotions flew over Scott's face and he raised an eyebrow at his friend, tilting his head slightly while he waited for him to spill the beans. Stiles might be able to hold on to a secret but frankly, Scott was terrible at it.

It almost only took that look for him to heave a heavy sigh and straighten up where he was sitting before he started telling Stiles everything, blush resting harshly red upon his cheeks.

"Allison is great and all... You know I think that.. She´s amazing and pretty and...You know.. Just perfect!" Stiles bit his lip from gagging as he put on an encouraging smile that he pointed at his friend, gesturing for him to go on as the other seemed to have gone silent as though he was weighing his words.

"But.. As of lately.. Whenever I... When I- when I you know.. Uhm.. -" Scott made some sort of tugging motion in the air and Stiles eyes widened as he felt his own embarrassing blush creep its way onto his own face. He cleared his throat, nodded curtly and motioned for his friend to continue once more while trying to keep his cool. "-And... I start it with thinking of Allison but... bu-but by the time I-I finish I think of... Think of Is-Isaac." he finished, cheeks obviously burning as he refused to look at Stiles. Totally understandable considering the information he had just shared with him.

This was not his territory. He did not know what to say. He had known since second grade that he was Dereksexual. No question about it. He had never ever been interested in someone else since after meeting Derek Hale. Not even Lydia Martin, whom in Stiles' eyes was never ever going to be as beautiful or interesting as the tall and brooding brother of Cora was. He had never even batted an eye at the fact that the Hale was a male.

So this kind of situation, wrestling with feelings that was unfamiliar and strange, was not something Stiles knew how to respond to. Erica would be so much better at it. Hell, maybe even Lydia's jerk of a boyfriend Jackson could help Scott out with this better. But not him, not Stiles.

Yet here he was, in this situation, with his best friend and he needed to help him sort this mess out. As much as his abilities would let him of course.

"Uhm, well, dude.. Maybe... Maybe you just need to talk about this with Isaac?" Stiles dragged a hand through his brown and tousled hair as he eyed his friend with a huge grin. "But if you do, please, oh god almighty puh-leaaase, make sure you take a picture of his face when you tell him you wank to the thought of him" he teased and just barely managed to avoid the pillow thrown his way by a furiously blushing Scott, who was staring at him with eyes wide, mouth agape and with a high-pitched 'Stiles' leaving his throat.

 _Totally_ worth it.

Just as it looked like Scott was going to start yelling at him for real there was a small beeping sound and Stiles watched his friend's brows furrow as he fished out his phone and read the text. Stiles meanwhile turned back to his books, humming mildly as he twirled the pen between his fingers.

"We... were just invited to a party. Or, it says: 'Hey Scott, Cora is having a party tonight. Wanna come? You could bring Stiles too / Isaac'." Scott's voice reached Stiles' ears and he spun around on his chair again, staring at his friend.

In his almost-seventeen year old life he had stopped being invited to parties at about age ten. It was around the same time that people started to want parties only for close friends rather than the whole class so to speak. Seeing how his only friend was Scott it was rather obvious to say that he wasn't invited to those and when people started having parties that might or might not contain alcohol it was like he was invisible. Or the spazz and no one wanted to have the spazz on their parties.  Stiles suspected that if it weren't for him then Scott might actually have gotten to go at some of these booze parties, seeing how everyone seemed to get along with Scott even with him being somewhat of a dork.

Some tiny voice in the back of his head straightforwardly told him though, the only reason that Isaac had even mentioned Stiles in that text was probably because the other boy knew that if Scott were to go Stiles had to come. His friend's loyalty was admirable, it really was. And Stiles could judge only by the hesitating look Scott was shooting his way that he really wanted to go. Probably because of Isaac. Definitely because of Isaac.

So Stiles drew a deep breath and released it with a sigh before nodding. Of course he'd go, for Scott.

"Yeah, alright, how much time do I have to change or something?"

"Isaac says to be there in half an hour and I think it takes like twenty minutes to Cora's house which gives you ten minutes. Will that be enough?" Scott was basically glowing where he sat, goofy smile stretching his over his face and that smile was contagious. Stiles could feel the corners of his own mouth stretch away over his face as he nodded and got to his feet.

"Go tell my dad some lie about how we'll be staying over at your place tonight or whatever. You know he knows when I'm lying" he pulled off the gray t-shirt he was wearing and threw it at his now empty bed, he could hear Scott bounce down the steps of the stairs and he chuckled a bit to himself.

A black t-shirt was slipped on. He didn´t know the dress code but black was never wrong. And a red you could not argue with a red hoodie so that was also slipped on. Ready and done Stiles grabbed his phone and keys before descending down the stairs as well, Scott already waiting for him by the door with the same goofy grin he had left him with.

Stiles really hoped this whole thing went well, not only for Scott but also for him. He really hoped he would survive this ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 for you guys :D  
> Hope you enjoy it! :3

The music was loud and blaring. Windows shook from the pulsations of the bass and through the glass you could see a full house on teenagers dancing, grinding, drinking and laughing. No, it wasn't a full house, only the ground floor of the house was alit and noisy. Upstairs it was dark and quiet. As quiet it could be with the chaos below it thundering loud enough to be heard within a radius of six miles. Okay, maybe that was to exaggerate things a little but Cora should count herself lucky to have trees instead of neighbors seeing as they were less likely to call the cops.

He felt Scott's hand clamp down on his wrist as his friend quickly dragged him inside. Seconds after stepping over the threshold that hand was gone though, leaving Stiles completely alone in the hallway while trying to understand the dark haired boy's home-made hand signals which he had shown moments before disappearing. Golden eyes surveyed the crowd of teenagers, some of them who already seemed severely intoxicated.

How did people even know how to find this house anyway? It was in the middle of the woods and judging by the number of cars parked half to school must be here. Stiles couldn't even imagine how Cora knew enough people to gather this major crowd of people. The only people he ever saw her with was Boyd, Erica and Isaac. On the other hand, he didn´t really know Cora or her friends. He and Erica had spoken only a few times but she was still sort of cool. Seemed a bit sad but cool.

 Scott knew them. Or rather, he was friends with Isaac and Isaac was friends with the other three so he sort of knew them. Stiles was just the-friend-of-the-friend-of-the-friend at the moment.

Which the friend of the friend seemed to have abandoned. Scott was not coming back for him and the few people standing by around nearby had started staring at the weird kid who still hadn't moved from the doorway.

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of the hoodie, Stiles made his way inside. He grimaced at the sound of the music and maneuvered his way through bodies until he found the kitchen, a sort of quiet room actually when you compared to the rest of the house. He leaned against one of the counters and sighed slightly. He might just stay in here until Scott searched him out when he had decided that this night was over.

"Not having fun?"

The familiar voice made him jerk his head to the left. Next to him, only a few inches away, stood Cora Hale with a red plastic cup in her hand and an amused smirk hidden in what Stiles assumed was supposed to be a friendly smile.

"Nope, not really no. I.. Eh.. I only came because Scott wanted to come so...yeah.." he went silent for a little while, Cora nodding with that same amused smirk. "Nice party though." he added and crossed his arms over his chest a bit nervously.

"Thanks, they always are. Scott is here then? Because I swear, Isaac could not shut up about him after he finally grew some balls and texted the puppy." yupp, that was definitely not a smile. Cora's lips were showing a wonderful example of a smirk.

"Glad to hear that actually, because I really think those two need to talk. Allison might be single soon if they do though but it seems necessary. Scott even confronted me with a little too much Isaac-induced-information  earlier today. Definitely not my cup of tea."

He did not like that smirk. Not one bit. And currently it was beaming in his direction and Stiles quickly averted his gaze.  A pair of girls giggled as they walked through the kitchen, swaying their hips when they saw Stiles which made the teenage boy blush profoundly while fixing his gaze to the ceiling.

"Jackson is quite drunk you know. If you'd like to take a chance on Lydia now would be a good time." Cora's voice drawled beside him and he turned to her, looking somewhat surprised with a confused 'what' escaping his lips.

"Oh that's _right_ , you only tell Scott that you like her so that he won't find out about your quite obvious crush on my big brother"

Stiles paled visibly and stared at her, mouth agape as he watched the girl's smirk melt away into an unimpressed mask. His mind was frantic, fumbling and searching for a good reply at her. He could not find any and stood there, stuttering and stumbling out words through his mouth while feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Was he really that obvious? No he couldn't be, Jackson and his cronies would never have left him alone if such was the case. They would have harassed the living hell out of him if they knew he had the hots for a guy.

Fuck. No. No. Nonono. Not now. He felt his chest tighten, refusing to let him bring oxygen down his lungs. His whole body felt numb and there was a growing lump in his stomach that threatened to rise up his throat. He couldn't breathe, he really couldn't and he gasped for air. One of his hands gripped the counter tightly while the other was clutching his t-shirt.

The sting from the slap across his face made him freeze and he stared up at a panic-stricken Cora. His chest eased and he gulped down air greedily, almost unwilling to let it out again. The girl looked so out of character, compared to her usually deviant or calm self, that Stiles throat released a hoarse laughter before coughing lightly.

"Uhm, so, yeah... That is... That is not usually how you make a panic attack go away but I guess it works like that as well... Thanks.." he gave her a somewhat embarrassed smile as he rubbed his throat.

The girl still stared, eyes big and confused as Stiles straightened slightly and smoothed down his clothes. He hated that she stared. He hated that he had gotten a panic attack at all. They had stopped around his thirteenth birthday so this was just embarrassing and humiliating.

"So..." he started a little tentatively "It's... It's obvious that I-I have a crush on your brother then hm?"

That at least seemed to shake Cora out of her daze as she cleared her throat, stretching back against the counter and giving a small sigh.

"Sorry, didn't mean to slap you but you needed a distraction and, no offense, I didn't want to kiss you." she eyed him, that smirk returning to her lips as she tilted her head slightly to the side. It made her looks o innocent and yet so evil at the same time. "And, oh yes. It's very obvious. Actually so obvious that I think the whole school with the exception of Scott knows."

Opening his mouth to retort her statement he yet again quickly closed it, biting down the words as he saw Erica emerge from the doorway. The blonde was obviously drunk and wobbled slightly while making her way to Cora, huge smile and makeup slightly smudged. Stiles almost winced at the annoying giggle she gave out. He liked sober Erica better. Glancing over at Cora when Erica grabbed a hold of her arm, Stiles could see from the grimace she pulled that the brunette might like a sober Erica better too.

Stiles took the distraction as his way of escaping this conversation. If the whole school knew of his infatuation with Derek Hale then he sure as hell did not want to spend the rest of his night alongside half of the school's students. No, he would rather actually sit in his room and die a little. Maybe just clutch his knees to his chest in one of the corners but stuffing your face with junk food and pretend it wasn't true could also work.

He could hear the two females talking behind him. Or, he could hear Cora talk and Erica giggle. The giggles made a chill run up his spine and he shuddered. It was horrible.

Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he stared at the slender, strong hand that had grasped it. Brows were scrunched together as he looked over his shoulder and saw that horribly evil smirk.

"Don't worry Erica, Stiles here will escort you to one of the guest rooms upstairs." her voice was directed at the blonde girl slightly behind her and Erica beamed happily at Stiles. The boy groaned mentally but forced a smile, nodding in agreement.

Smirk turned into relieved smile as Cora grabbed a hold of Erica's manicured fingers hand placed it in Stiles slightly damp one.  The lanky teen barely had time to catch her directions before he watched Cora disappear through the kitchen door.

Up the stairs and three doors to the right. Okay. Better get moving then.

Stiles smiled at Erica, a bit forced but also somewhat genuine. She was still cool, even when drunk. He liked her better sober though. Then again, he liked most people better when they were sober.

With a tug of his arm, his hand clutched tightly to the blonde's, he started leading the wobbly female through the mass of grinding bodies in the house to find the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I've gotten a bit on the fourth chapter, here is chapter three! :D  
> Enjoy!

 

"There you go, yeah just.. j-just- _no_ Erica, come _on_! I am not removing your clothes for you!" his voice sounded shrilly in his own ears as he stared at the girl, blushing a horrible shade of red that probably clashed with his hoodie and stepping away from the side of the bed.

He had managed to find the stairs, managed to get Erica underneath the bands sealing it off and then managed to get her upstairs and finding the guest room Cora had mentioned. He had then managed to haul a barely standing Erica onto the bed and now the girl was laying on her back with her arms raised in the air, as if wanting him to remove her _incredibly_ tight top.

The girl wiggled where she lay on the navy-blue cover, emitting protesting noises as well as pouting towards the lanky teen. The sight of it actually made Stiles whimper. Cora was mean. Truly, sadistically _evil_.

With a sigh he bent down, helped Erica into a sitting position and then started dragging her top off. He made sure not to touch her chest and kept his gaze respectfully at the ceiling. If she remembered this when she sobered up and he had done anything that might offend her he could count on getting a hell for months ahead.

He was practically dying from embarrassment when the girl made him remove her jeans next. That and her socks before she crawled underneath the covers, wiggling her way into a comfortable sleeping position. He opened his mouth, ready to comment on the smudged makeup when stopped himself. That could certainly wait until morning. He was not too keen on having to help a underwear clad girl to the bathroom and back. So instead he merely folded Erica's clothes, putting them down on a rocking chair in one of the corners before heading for the door.

"Night Erica, sleep tight."

He only got a inaudible mumble of a reply and smiled slightly as he closed the door behind him.

Right... Now, which way lead to the stairs again?  He only needed a few seconds before his feet steered him left. It was so quiet up here. The music was actually merely a low thumping. This place had some really weird acoustics. The kitchen seemed like standing inside a drum compared to the upstairs and without all that noise Stiles realized just how tired he actually was.

 He was just wondered if it perhaps was time to text Scott and ask if he felt like going home when he heard his phone beep. Quickly he fished it out of his pocket and flipped open the message.

'Me and Isaac are taking his car home to my place. Talk tomorrow?'

Apparently Scott had thought the same. Minus Stiles and plus Isaac. Great. He would never admit to the pang of jealousy that bloomed in his chest. No, this was probably good because then they could talk. They needed to talk, so it was all good and- wait. This was not the stairs.

Instead of going where Stiles had wanted to go, his treacherous feet had led him into one of the rooms that had had their door slightly ajar. Compared to the guest room he just left, which had been quite dark and gloomy in both wallpaper and interior, this room was... light. Easy and breezy.

Both the bed and the dresser in the room was a painted white while the walls had a very soft green. Floor was wooden but in a more washed out color than the rest of the house seemed to have. This looked a lot more cozy and lived in and for a few moments he wondered if he had stumbled into Cora's room. He sure as hell hoped not. He had a feeling she would neuter him if he had dared set a foot in her room.

On the walls hung paintings, not many but a few and almost all of them were landscapes. Summer, spring and fall. Not winter though. Which was probably a good thing since Stiles doubted that the harsh blue-white colors of a winter landscape would sort of disrupt the utter harmony that the room existed in.

He yawned, more tired than ever and groaned at the thought of having to drive himself home. He yawned again and furrowed his brows as he looked around again. He had apparently seated himself on top of the bed's forest green cover.  This bed was soft. Way softer than his own. The silky fabric so soft underneath his fingertips as he dragged a hand over it.

Maybe it would be easier to drive home if he had taken a little nap? Yeah. Just a small one. He wouldn't even have to take off his clothes, only his shoes. You could barely even hear the thumping of the music from this room.

Pulling of his shoes he put them neatly by the side of the bed. His hoodie was going to be in the way though so that one was also pulled off, folded and put on top of the shoes. Much better.

Yawning again he stretched out on the bed, rolling onto his stomach with a content sigh. With his nose buried in the pillow he could detect a faint smell of pine cone and coffee mixed together to a pleasant fragrance and he smiled slightly, eyes already closed and brain half asleep.

Just a little nap, that was all.

~'~

Something was not right.

It smelled different. Not bad, just different. He couldn't for the life of him pinpoint that smell to anyone he knew.

A groan left his throat, throaty and tired as his hands moved to steady his torso while he made to get up. Hands slipped on the silky material and he froze.

Something was very wrong.

He did _not_ have silky sheets. No sire. His was all cotton.

Memories came back, golden eyes darted to the window that showed a bright gazing sun shining through.

"Morning."

The cheery feminine voice made him shriek in surprise as he whirled around on the bed so that he was facing the door. With a pounding heart and  eyes wide in surprise he stared at the blonde, clearly sober and not in the least bit hung-over, Erica who giggled frantically at his reaction with her head peeking in through the slightly opened door.

"Cora told me to go upstairs and get you, she's made breakfast. Pancakes I believe actually, though I think Boyd might have helped her seeing as she's a lousy cook. " Erica smiled at him, rolling her eyes along the story as well as tilting her head. When done talking she stared expectantly at him and Stiles quickly recovered, clearing his throat. This was an off day for him.

"Yeah uhm.. I'll- I'll be down in a few minutes?" the answer, more like question, seemed enough for Erica as the girl gave a nod and then disappeared out of view.

He had spend the night in a ,sort of, stranger's house without even asking for permission in the first place and without- oh shit. His dad. No. Oh crap. He wasn't sure if Scott had told him that they would only spend the evening at Scott's or if he had told him Stiles would also be staying the night!

Quickly he fished out his phone and released a heavy sigh of relieve as the screen showed him no new messages. This day might get better.

Stiles smiled slightly as he got off the bed in a not so smooth motion. Pocketing his phone he grabbed a hold of his hoodie in one hand and his shoes in the other as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. Before turning to the kitchen he decided to put his things by his jacket in the hall.

The whole downstairs smelled of pancakes and Stiles felt his mouth water and stomach growl. Breakfast sounded very tempting. Thankfully, the kitchen was a lot easier to find when there weren't a ocean full of drunken, grinding bodies everywhere.

By the bar-like countertop island in the middle of the kitchen sat the three others, chatting amongst themselves and discussing yesterday evening if Stiles hearing were trustworthy. When he walked in they all eased that and grinned at him almost evilly. Well, the girls did anyway. Boyd not so much.

"Morning..." he managed, placing himself on one of the barstools where someone had set down an empty plate for him.

Boyd pushed the plate of pancakes over at him, turning his gaze back down to his own plate as he seemingly decided to mind his own business. The girls had given him a 'good morning' each and were now talking about yesterday again.

Stiles heaved two or three pancakes on his plate and reached for the butter, only listening slightly at what was being discussed. This whole situation was... it was weird! Totally weird. It didn't feel wrong but it was definitely weird. Such an off day.

He faintly heard the front door open and close, ignored it and continued wolfing down his breakfast. He even ignored the sound of footsteps leading towards the kitchen. Cora didn't seem to mind it, he noticed in the corner of his eyes, so why should he?

He probably should have.

"Cora, you better clean up after you're done. I'm gonna get something to eat and then I'll sleep for some hours and when I wake up I want this house spotless, you understand?"

The surprise made him choke slightly, ending in him coughing and hitting his chest a bit while desperately trying not to blush. Of course it was going to be Derek. He should have guessed.

Said man stood by the refrigerator now, dressed in work clothes. A uniform just like his dad had. Derek did look a whole lot better in his though, especially when he bent a little down to reach something on a lower shelf and those pants just hugged his a-

His eyes widened and he bit off the last word from that chain of thought, quickly lowering his eyes to his plate. The teenage could actually _feel_ Cora's smirk his way.

"Yeah sure, Der. We'll fix it, don't worry. It'll be like there weren't even a party to begin with. How was your shift? Oh and Stiles here borrowed your bed for a couple of hours, hope that was okay."

She said it so casually, like it didn't mean a thing at all in the world to her. To Stiles however, the news that the bed he had just slept in belonged to the one Derek Hale made him feel on fire, burning from happiness and horror.

He swallowed harshly as green eyes lifted from the fridge to plant themselves at him, sweeping over him for a second or two before he nodded and pulled out some yoghurt and reached for a packet of cereals.

"Yeah, as long as no one vomited their guts out in my room it's fine." Stiles might have been seeing things but he could have sworn that the statement made not only Cora but also Boyd and Erica's eyebrows shoot up a little in surprise. Probably his imagination. He was starting to feel very restless. His foot had started tapping against the floor and he had a difficult time in keeping his hands still. Since he hadn't planned on spending the night anywhere but home he hadn't brought any adderall. This was probably a good time to excuse himself and get home actually.

He cleared his throat and turned his eyes towards Cora, giving her a sheepish as well as apologizing grin. This time the girl lifted only one eyebrow and stared at him questioningly.

"So... I forgot my meds and uhm.. unless you want a human bouncing ball around the house then I should probably head home. Because let's face it, over-energetic Stiles is going to do way more damage than help when it comes to cleaning" he chuckled slightly and chewed on the bottom of his lip as Cora gave him an unimpressed look. He couldn't stay here. Not without adderall and with Derek in the house, knowing he had slept in the same bed as he would occupy while Stiles cleaned. His heart was pounding from the mere thought of it!

"I'll help you out some other time alright? I'll owe you a favor that you can claim whenever you want, whatever you want alright?" Stiles was well aware that the rest of the kitchen island were staring at the two of them, even Derek, who Stiles realized chewed more loudly than Scott did. It was actually kind of cute. In a way. Maybe.

Cora held him with her relentless stare, arms having been crossed over her chest. It made Stiles terribly nervous and he squirmed slightly in his seat as he tried to return that stare equally as good as she gave.

Just when he was about to crack and start to beg her on his knees to let him go she gave a sigh and nodded.

" _Fine_ , but you owe me Stilinski!"

His face split in a big and goofy grin before he jumped from the chair, giving her a brief hug and thanking her. He quickly said 'bye' to the others as he raced to the hall, pulled on his shoes and hoodie. Grabbing his jacket and making his way out the door his fingers searched his pockets for his keys. His heart still pounding and head swimming with pictures of the man in his dreams.

As he started the car and drove away, seeing the Hale house disappear in his rearview mirror while drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, he quickly decided not to tell Scott about this morning.

Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the day before christmas (where I live anyways) I present to you the fourth chapter :D See it as a christmas gift ^^  
> Fifth should be done Before new year's but I'm not promising anything ;D  
> Enjoy! :D

 

Stiles sighed heavily, sorting through his books inside the locker before grabbing the bright orange one with white letters on the cover that said 'Chemistry'. He _hated_ chemistry. The teacher, Mr. Harris, hated his guts with a fierce passion that Stiles actually had to admire. And Stiles tried to retaliate that hate to the best of his abilities. Really, he did.

He did not want to have chemistry. In fact, he didn't want to have school at all. School could suck it today. What he wanted was to be home, laying in bed and watch the entire three seasons of 'Game of Thrones'  that he may or may not have downloaded illegally on his computer last night.

He found a pen and his notebook, pulling them from the locker and closing it with a quiet bang. Turning around, gaze on his bag as he stuffed his stuff down it, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a now sort of familiar voice.

"I'm going to need that favor Stilinski."

Cora stood before him, arms crossed over her chest and Stiles could not help but notice that since she was wearing a sleeveless top the girl was showing off quite impressing flexed arm-muscles. This girl could probably take down some of the lacrosse guys actually. Which made the teenage boy nod at her statement with wide eyes. He would be no match for her. At all.

"Alright, as long as it's not dangerous or anything... Shoot, what do you need?"

The smile she gave him was blinding, lightning up her face like it was christmas. It made him more than a little nervous and he would never admit it, but he might have taken a step back from the girl in front of him.

"I need you to come to a movie night tonight."

He stared. Blinked. Furrowed his brows. Opened his mouth, closed it again. Stared some more.

"Wha-what?"

"I." she pointed to herself. "Need you." one lone bony finger jabbing Stiles chest. "To come to a movie night." she was still smiling even as her voice betrayed just how serious she was about the matter. "It'll be you, me, Erica and Boyd as well as Isaac and Scott. I expect you to show up at seven. You don't need to bring anything. Alright?"

All that the teenage boy could do was to nod his head in response, still somewhat in shock. Cora seemed happy enough with it though as her eyes grew, quite impossibly, wider and she gave a chirpy 'great' and moved around him, disappearing down the corridor. 

His mind tried to convince him that she was only trying to include him so that Scott would spend more time with Isaac. Yeah, that sounded very plausible to him and he was more than happy to accept that explanation because this was just plain weird.

Scott. 

Scott wasn't even in school today. Home sick today apparently. On a Friday. The worst day to get sick on since it was the beginning of weekends by the way. And since he was sick it made him doubt Scott would show up tonight. He wasn't sure he was brave enough to disobey the female Hale though so he was pretty sure he would go though. Even if he was sick. She was damn scary.

He was probably overreacting. 

Maybe it would be fun. 

Maybe he would get to see Derek.

His cheeks flushed as he shuffled his way toward chemistry.

Yeah, he was definitely going.

~'~

He shouldn't have come.

He really, really shouldn't have come.

He would probably rather face Cora's wrath than ring that doorbell. 

There was still time to turn around and get into the jeep and just flee the scene. He had only made it to the door, hand hovering just above the bell. 

Derek was probably not even here. He really shouldn't be nervous. Why would Derek want to be here on a movie night with a bunch of teenager? Come on Stiles, get it together. _Be a man_!

The doorbell chimed all the way out when he rang it and he could soon hear heavy footsteps coming closer. The door was wrenched open and before him stood a surprised looking Derek. Great. Just Stiles awesome luck.

"Stiles? Hi, what are you... what are you doing here?" the man's magnificent eyebrows had bunched together in bewilderment and Stiles drew a heavy breath at how utterly gorgeous he looked even like that.

He really had it _bad_.

"Uhm, well, your sister invited me so.. You know, movie night and... Is she there?"

Derek stared at him for a while, clearly confused and trying to work things out while surveying him closely. He wore low-hung jeans and a blue t-shirt with a V-neck and Stiles was silently thanking whoever bought him that shirt in the first place because damn, it showed of all of his muscles. All. And the guy's arms. Great, now he was blushing. Stiles was blushing like a ten year old girl meeting his idol for the first time. So not cool.

"I.... I think you were played Stiles, sorry. Cora left about an hour ago to meet fri- to meet Boyd and the others. She said something about some diner or something and... Are you sure she didn't tell you that?" the man looked mostly worried so Stiles fished out his phone, checking it. No messages, no missed calls, no nothing. The lack of cars except for one, which he guessed was Derek's now that he thought about it, should have warned him a little but it was easy to think about that afterwards. He shook his head, jaw clenched as he forced a smile towards the older man and started backing down the stairs of the porch.

"No, no she did not.. Uhm.. Sorry I-..Sorry."

He started towards his jeep with his back against the house as his mind raced, trying to figure out what the hell was going on at the moment. He had just gotten out his keys from his pocket when he stilled and glanced over his shoulder at Derek in surprise.

"Could you repeat that?" his cheeks burned and his mouth might be slightly agape, making him look a little like a red fish.

"I said; If you want to you're welcome inside to watch some movies with me, seeing as my menace of a sister managed to get you to drag your ass out all the way here." Derek smiled at him, arms crossed over his chest while leaning against the doorframe.

With a heart trying to beat its way out of his chest the teenager made his way towards the house again, stammering and tripping over his words as he nodded furiously. He tried, _really_ did try, to contain the grin that adorned his lips as he pushed his way through the door. He managed to only slightly brush up against Derek's side and his stomach did not flutter unmanly, no it didn't thank you very much.

They awkwardly sat themselves down in the couch. At least for Stiles it was awkward. Derek was so close and every piece of him that even slightly touched the Hale made it tingle inside and he felt his hands start to get clammy. He wasn't sure if he felt like killing Cora or kiss her for this.

"I had actually just started 'The dark knight', you mind that one?" 

Stiles stared at him, gaping once more while he shook his head. Derek watched Batman? That was _awesome_!

"No I don't mind, shoot. I actually erhm.. I- I love Batman. Every movie ever made. Bit of a geek if you know what I'm saying." he looked at Derek, embarrassment reeking out of him from every pore as he gave one of his goofy grins.

The sound of the movie soon filled the room as Derek gave him an amused smile and settled back in the couch, giving a content sigh. Stiles forced himself to do the same, minus the sigh.

His back was rigid, eyes staring at the screen as he tried to control his breathing when the situation actually hit him. He was sitting on a couch, with Derek frickin Hale and watching Batman! The mere thought of it was enough to make him almost hyperventilate and his hands clammy. And oh my _god_ , what was he supposed to do with his hands? Where was he supposed to put them? Shove them in his pockets? Fold them over his chest? _What_!?

Deep breaths Stiles, deep breaths. No panic. This is going smooth. As smooth as it can go is more like it.

He shoved his hands in his pockets soon enough, chewing nervously at his bottom lip and his foot had started bouncing slightly against the floor. Thank god he had seen this movie before because there was no way he had been able to follow any of it if he hadn't.

"Heath Ledger is a better Joker than Jack Nicholson."

A startled Stiles turned golden eyes towards the other male, staring and almost glaring before he with a smile started defending the older actor and his wonderful input into the Batman world. They went at it the rest of the movie, discussing different choices of actors for the characters and which movie was the best of them all. 

When the movie was over the third movie in the series was put on and the discussion kept going, threading into other movies and fandoms and Stiles marveled on the inside at just how dorky the hunky cop was. It was incredible and Stiles loved it more than he loved wikipedia. And he loved wikipedia.

Their discussion was interrupted though when Stiles phone beeped and he quickly excused himself, fishing it out of his pocket and groaned out loud when he realized what the time was. 

"What is it?" now worried green eyes were eyeing him and Stiles let out another groan.

"Dude, do you realize how late it is? I didn't and now my dad sounds like he's ready to kill me." he sighed and quickly pressed his dad's number "Gotta tell him I'll be home soon or I'll be grounded until forever."

Just as he heard the sheriff's voice the phone was snatched from his grip and he stared at the Hale who had the nerve to smile at him.

"Hey sheriff, yes it's Hale talking. No, no, he's alright. He came over to watch movies with my sister, Cora. Yeah, I'm sorry. Didn't realize it was that late otherwise I would have asked him to call you. Yes. Yes. I understand. That's no good. No I understand. Well if you want to I have a spare bedroom he can borrow for the night. Absolutely no trouble sir. Yes, I'll tell him that. You too sheriff, bye."

Derek hung up and handed the phone back to Stiles. The teenager's eyebrows were up all the way to his hairline as he blinked dumbfound at him.

"Your dad says to call him next time you realize you'll be late and that he'll go on a night shift, some accident of some sort they wanted him present at and that you really should stay here for the night seeing how late it is." the smile adorning the handsome dark haired man sitting next to him was teasing as well as friendly and assuring. He felt himself nodding, not able to say no to the idea. He probably should have gone home instead but the thought of getting to stay in one of Derek Hale's guest beds with Derek actually in the house was a much more appealing thought. There was always the prospect of sitting by a breakfast table with him again and that if anything was appealing. And terrifying. A lot less terrifying after the evening he had spent with him tonight though.

A hand was extended to Stiles, apparently Derek had risen to his feet as soon as Stiles had agreed to it all. With slightly clammy hands, which the boy cursed himself for mentally, he took Derek's hand and got to his feet.

He obediently followed after Derek motioned for him to come along and the man lead him along and up the stairs. They passed the door where he only a week ago had dumped Erica on navy-blue covers. A few more doors was passed and they soon stood before a door, the door next to the one leading to the room where Stiles had 'rested'. To Derek's room. 

Derek only opened the door before stepping aside, smiling at the teen with arms crossed over his chest.

"If you need anything I'll be right next to you. Cora might or might not come home in the middle of the night, so if you here some noise it's probably her. If she comes home tonight, it's most likely that Boyd, Erica and Isaac is with her but don't worry. None of them will bother you, they have sort of their own rooms. If you get hungry just go down in the kitchen and snoop through the cabinets, feel like home. Alright?"

The smile was dazzling and Stiles was slightly worried about melting then and there. He hid the shaking of his knees, because dude they were not shaking, with a cough and a nod. A small smile was also sent in Derek's way before slipping inside the room, closing the door behind him.

His phone beeped and he fished it out. A text from Scott.

'How did movie night go? Isaac told me Cora forced you. Was she at least nice during movies?'

Cora. Evil reincarnated.

'Isaac's there with you? No Cora, no Boyd or Erica. Just a prank, but had an awesome movie night anyways. Tell you about it later, about to sleep. Night Scott.'

A sigh escaped his lips as he tossed the phone on the bed, looking around the room. It resembled the room where he had dumped Erica a lot more than Derek's. Navy blue covers and almost matching walls with dark wooden furniture. 

He pulled of his hoodie, kicked of his shoes and froze where he stood.

Maybe he should ask Derek for a shirt to sleep in.

Yeah, probably a good idea. Maybe then he would get to borrow one of the older man's shirts and get to sleep with the smell of-

No Stiles, just sleep in your underwear. 

He nodded at his own thoughts, folding the hoodie and putting it on the nightstand. He did the same with the rest of his clothes, slipping underneath the covers only clad in his Superman boxers.

His phone beeped. Presumably Scott but that could wait until morning.

Yawning, he closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes sleep had overtaken him and rushed him to the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I am... so sorry. It's quite short but I've tried and retried and this is what came of it. Hope you like it anyways :D  
> And if you hadn't figured it out yet, Cora will be horribly out of character ^^' Erica probably too.. I am truly sorry for that and hope you all forgive me :D  
> Enjoy :D

_Stiles._

Werewolves. Werewolves everywhere. Hairy people with glowing eyes. Some red, some yellow and some blue.

_Stiles._

Blue and yellow seemed alright but red seemed _evil._

There were screaming. Growling. 

The sound of claws ripping flesh, tearing and maiming filled the air as well as the stench.

_Stiles._

Blood. Stiles could smell the blood. It filled his nostrils and made him sick. It painted his grey t-shirt that clung to his torso from sweat.

A hand was wrapped around his throat and he scratched and tore at the strong arm holding him above ground, feet dangling a mere inch or two in the air.

Golden eyes scanned the area. He recognized them. The blue and the yellow. They were his friends. 

Friends. Who were getting slaughtered.

Scott. Where were Scott?

_Stiles!_

There! Fighting the meanest of them all. Stiles didn't know how he knew, he just did. The fact that the guy had red eyes helped and- 

No, Scott's eyes! They were- they were red!

His vision started to blur. He was helplessly gasping for air. His lungs burned at the emptiness. He was doing. He was going to die like this. He really didn't want to-

_STILES!_

Eyes shot open and he greedily sucked in air to his lungs, filling them to the brink before reluctantly releasing his breath in favor of a new one. Tears blurred his eyes and he shook like a leaf in the wind.

There were no screaming. No growling. No smell of blood. No hand around his throat.

Only two hands gently grasping his arms and a pair of worried green eyes staring down at him.

He felt himself calm down, regain enough sense to understand.

A dream.

A nightmare.

His name was called again, worried gaze scanning him and Stiles swallowed to moisten his dry throat.

"Hi Derek." he manage to rasp out as he tried to muster a reassuring smile, something he suspected he failed epically with.

"You were screaming Stiles. Not just ordinary screaming, it was like a blood curling 'I'm-about-to-die' scream" Derek had sat himself down on the side of the bed, hands only barely left the lanky teen's arms.

Stiles wanted to laugh at his statement, because that was basically what had happened. 

There was no light in the room expect for the lamp on the nightstand that shone on both Stiles, Derek and some parts of the room in an unpleasant yellowish golden light. The light was unpleasant in every way, except for how it showed of Derek's face. Especially his jaw and those huge eyebrows. He looked absolutely gorg-

Snap out of it. It's probably in the middle of the night and you just woke the dude up because of a supernatural nightmare. Get a grip now.

"Uhm, sorry.. you know for.. waking you and.. I´m fine. Really am, sooo.. Just go back to sleep, alright?" this time the smile actually turned out to be a smile. One that didn't coax a smile out of Derek but at least the guy nodded after a while and rose to his feet.

He stopped at the door though, looking like he wanted to say something and Stiles prayed he would just drop it and get out. There had been enough embarrassment for him to last a long time now, someone needed to give him a break.

And someone did, Derek closed his mouth and gave a little nod before leaving the room. The door closed gently behind him and Stiles groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

He had woken the man of his dreams up because he was having a nightmare. Seventeen year olds were not supposed to have nightmares! It was ridiculous! And know he had made a fool of himself and- and... And he really should just sneak out of the house and go home.

A glance at the clock on the nightstand however and he sighed in defeat. It was 5.30 in the morning. He should really sleep a few more hours and then leave. Before breakfast. Before he had to face Derek again. 

He nodded to himself before dragging the cover back up to his chin and closing his eyes again.

~'~

The thing about Stiles' plans were that they never worked as he wanted them too. 

Derek had woken him just before eleven and told him with a dazzling smile that breakfast was on the table. Apparently he had to get going, something down at the station. He would say hi to the sheriff from Stiles. 

That was the information he got before the man was out the door and vanished.

He had failed to include the information that Stiles would yet again have breakfast with Cora. Just Cora this time since the other three was missing.

Said girl smiled at him when he entered the kitchen, beamed even from her place on one of the counter stools. Like there was nothing wrong.

"Morning Stiles, did you sleep we-"

"What the hell was last night about?" 

The surprised look on Cora's face only lasted a few seconds before it morphed into that same grin Stiles had seen in school.

"Well.. we decided to relocate to Boyd's place seeing as his mom was out. Isaac went to Scott who couldn't make it so it was just me, Boyd and Erica. That was what happened." she shrugged nonchalantly and Stiles narrowed his eyes, glaring at her with a clenched jaw. 

"Yeah, how about maybe telling me that _yesterday_? I came all the way out here for a movie night and-"

"What? Didn't you have a movie night? According to Derek you two watched plenty of movies and honestly, I thought you'd be happy to have a whole evening alone with my brother?"

Stiles found himself staring at her, mouth agape and eyes wide while he took in her expression. That stupid, evil grin. Amusement in her twinkling eyes. She had- oh my god, she had planned it all along! She had planned it so that Stiles would be alone with Derek. That was- that was... _Mean._

He felt hurt by this. She knew how he felt and that was simply cruel. Tears prickled his eyes and he blinked furiously to get rid of them.

The grin vanished and he heard the girl emit a sigh when Stiles sat down, gazing down at the shiny surface of the kitchen island.

"Stiles, come on. Don't be like that. I see what it is that little mind of yours are thinking and no, it wasn't my intention to be mean. My intentions were actually to do that, to get you two to hang out."

The teen raised his gaze and looked at the girl with one eyebrow up in the hairline, tears not yet truly gone but at least enough.

"You've been pining for him since what, second grade? And since second grade you've barely managed to look at him for longer than maybe five minutes. I figured that if you got yourself in a situation with him where you could relax, the geeky films and so on, you two would be able to actually talk and.. Well.. I mean.. You two might.. Hit it off."

She looked serious, deadly serious. So serious that when what she had said translated into Stiles' brain  he had to laugh. Once he started to laugh he couldn't stop and soon he sat there with an arm around his aching stomach trying to catch his breath.

"So you're telling me that you're on a secret agenda to match me up with your brother that I've been crushing on since I was seven, who by the way is nearly ten years older and seems extremely heterosexual?"

When the girl nodded Stiles snickered, trying to contain yet another fit of laughing while shaking his head. 

Now this was ridiculous. 

And Cora seemed to grow more and more irritated by the minute.

"The age difference can screw itself because it wouldn't matter with you two and for your information, Derek might not be as straight as you think. At least that's what I believe. And I would rather see him with you than Jennifer the bi-"

"Wait, who's Jennifer?" Stiles looked at her with a questioning look and a stiff posture. Jennifer was a girl's name. Jennifer sounded like a girlfriend. Did Derek have a girlfriend?

"Jennifer the bitch is a girl that Derek has sort of been seeing for a month or so now and-" Cora moved around the counter, trapping Stiles where he sat from leaving as she glared at him "it's not serious so don't get your stupid panties in a twist alright? You know that favor you owed me? It's not repaid. I didn't need you to have a movie night with my brother. I need you to seduce my brother."

The seriousness of her face was enough to make Stiles laugh once more, leaning back against the hard stone of the island.

"Do you hear yourself? Do you honestly think that I, Stiles 'spazz' Stilinski, would be able to _seduce_ the hunk that is Derek Hale? You're _crazy._ " he looked at her in amazement. There was no way that he could do it. No way at all. Especially if there was a girl named Jennifer in the picture. Given her name she was probably gorgeous and there was no way that Stiles could compete with boobs belonging to a gorgeous girl named Jennifer.

"Think about it, you manage to pull it off and you get the man you've been dreaming of since you were seven. You don't manage than the worst that has happened is you've spent time with the man you've been dreaming of since you were seven. So what do you say, hm?"

"You forgot the 'broken-heart-and-sense-of-shame-until-I-died' part if I failed." the comment only made the female Hale roll her eyes before viciously staring at him with an expecting look. She clearly wanted a real answer.

This was a bad idea. This was truly a very bad and unthinkable idea. Yet he was not opposed to it. Not fully. The voice inside the back of his head kept telling him that maybe, just maybe, he could get out of the closet and into the arms of Derek Hale. 

It was seriously worth the try. If the odds were right.

"How certain are you of this 'not completely straight' business?" he glared right back at her, mouth in a thin tight line while he waited for her response. If his sister though him at least bi-curious then this might just not be a bad idea.

"Ninety percent."

Ninety was not a hundred but it was damn well better than fifty and Stiles heart _ached_ for a chance with the man. It really, honest to god, did. Now he just needed to play cool and find out if the meddling little shit had a plan or not because without a plan this would so not work.

"Let's say, hypothetically, that I say yes to this whole thing.. What should we do, hm?"

Cora's face split in the most evil and content smile Stile might ever have laid eyes upon and the smile itself made him shiver. Oh, she probably had a plan alright. Whether or not Stiles would like it was a completely different thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh! I'm sooooo sorry that this took so long! :( and I'm so sorry it's so short! but I've written and rewritten it a bunch of times and it was best like this :D  
> Anyways~  
> I'm also terribly sorry to have to inform you that since I'm now officially going to be a University student (found out friday! :D) and I need to move and start school ( I have less than a month!!!!!!!) I'll be a bit busy ^^' but I'll try to write as much as I possibly can! and hopefully you won't have to wait equally as long for the next chapter as you did this (once again, terribly sorry!)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Oh come on! That was the last of my ideas! You can't just say no to everything you know, not unless you come up with some plans yourself"

Cora glared at him and Stiles sighed slightly, rubbing his temples before glaring back at her. At least he had managed to wolf down some breakfast while Cora ranted about all of her ideas on how he was going to seduce _Derek Hale._ The girl had no shame whatsoever in that body of hers, not an ounce. Most plans had contained a lot of nudity, mostly Stiles but some also Derek.

 "I can shoot your ideas down when nine out of ten involves me literally stripping down in front of your brother!" he snapped and shook his head. "If I'm to 'seduce' him, which I'm still very unsure of whether I can or not, then I'm going to do it the Stilinski way. Slowly.. and awkwardly."

Cora did not look pleased at that. In fact, she looked like a sulking little kid. "But if it goes to slow Jennifer will have a chance to get her manicured claws in him" she whined and shoved him slightly, as if he had done something wrong.

"Just... invite me over as often as you can, Derek needs to be home of course or you'll be spending time with me in vain, and then we do stuff like watching movies or study or whatever  either in the kitchen or in the living room. Somewhere he's likely to walk past and.. and if we watch a lot of movies we can always invite him to join us and he and I can bond over movies. We did that, thanks to you, and it was nice. That could be our sort of connection maybe. It's a good way to start at least so would you please stop looking at me like that!"

"Look at you how?"

"Like you want to punch me into the wall!"

The girl made a displeased sound and turned her glare away from him. She nodded after a while at least, sighing as she did. "Fine" she muttered,  crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, we'll do it your way."

Her statement made Stiles sink back in his seat with a sigh more full of relief than he had ever put in a sigh. Good. It was at least somewhat of a plan and he got free reigns too. Good. No, not good. Cora still looked slightly pissed.

"Hey, you know... The Stilinski way doesn't have to be ultra slow. I mean-"

"Oh, shut up Stiles. It can go how fucking slow it want, I just need Jennifer out of the picture." Cora stared down into the shiny surface of the kitchen island and Stiles kept quiet because she didn't seem done. "It's just... It's just.. I hate superhero movies. I hate 'nerd' movies and that is basically all Derek watches and I assume you love those. But if we're going to have movie nights then we're gonna have to watch those stupid movies, because otherwise we won't get Derek to sit down with us. So basically, I will never get to choose the movie!" she whined and now turned her glare at him.

And Stiles did his best, his very best, not to laugh at her right then and there. That was her big issue? Really?

He did his very best and it wasn't enough. He burst out laughing, earning him a punch in the shoulder and a scolding.

A punch that still had his arm hurting by the time he stepped over his own threshold at home an over or so later.

He had made a promise to come over tonight again. For movies. And this time Cora promised to be there. Possibly with Erica and Boyd, maybe even Isaac but they had both believed he would rather choose to stay with a sick Scott than with them.

Which was fine since Stiles knew Scott wouldn't mind having the boy over.

About a week since the whole 'is Allison or Isaac cuter' crisis and Stiles was quite sure that Scott was leaning towards team Isaac. He just hoped his friend figured that out before Allison got hurt. She was a nice girl, she deserved.. Well.. Better.

No time to think about that now though.

His dad was sleeping. Probably on the couch since Stiles could hear the snoring from where he stood in the hallway, pulling off his jacket. Must have been a rough night.

Stiles glanced at his watch. Alright, time for planning. He would take a shower, dress, have a snack, make his dad some dinner and then leave for Cora's. If his dad was awake at that time, great. If not then he would just leave a note. Good plan.

He passed the living room, stopping just long enough to pull a blanket over his sleeping dad and then he headed for the shower.

~'~

You would think that both Cora and Erica would hate 'Superman returns' but really, it was Cora and Boyd who hated it.

Cora had taken the armchair, sitting in it like it were a throne and she was a queen. Which, in this house, she probably was. Boyd, who was being more modest, was sitting on the floor between Erica's legs. With the blonde's fingers massaging his scalp now and then. It was seriously weird how the dude managed not to actually purr like a cat! He definitely  would have. But he would have preferred Derek's hand in his hair instead.

Stiles didn't get the luxury of Derek Hale's hand in his hair, nor Erica's but he was squished in between them on the couch. The older man had just recently had joined them and chosen the spot beside Stiles all by himself. All by himself! When he could have just as easily gone to Erica's other side and asked her to scoot over. He didn´t though. And Stiles was happy and blissful and way way to nervous for sitting near Derek to be a good idea.

The fact that Erica seemed to love superhero movies as much as both Stiles and Derek did wonders for the atmosphere and not to mention Stiles' nerves. It was a lot less awkward than it could have been. It was nice. Not as nice as being alone with Derek though but... Nice in a different kind of way. Nice like when he and Scott had movie nights. Like they were all friends.

Stiles liked that feeling. It wasn't like they actually were friends. They were Isaac's friends and Isaac was friends with Scott who was friends with Stiles who only actually had Scott as a friend. Heather didn't count. They hadn't talked since, what, fourth grade. No, he basically just had Scott. So it was nice to feel like he had more than one friend for a change.

He also liked the feeling of being plastered to the side of Derek Hale. That feeling made him feel almost drunk. Without the nasty side effects. And good for him he got to enjoy that feeling through not just one but two movies! Minus the toilet breaks and the sandwich breaks that happened.

This time he had also texted his dad he would be late, even if it was a saturday evening he still had to, seeing as how worried his dad got yesterday.

Next to him, Erica yawned big enough to swallow a grapefruit and Stiles was pretty sure Boyd was already sleeping.

"Maybe we should get to bed?" Cora piped up, trying to stifle a yawn on her own and Stiles saw the other's nod in agreement so he stood.

"Well, that's my cue then. Goodnight and I´ll see yo-"

"Hold up, you're not gonna drive home this late, right?" Erica looked at him with big and concerned eyes. Maybe too concerned. Stiles' eyes narrowed slightly. Was she in on Cora's and his small scheme? No. No, she couldn't be. Right?

"You should stay, we have room. And you're clearly tired and you shouldn't drive when tired. It's like driving drunk, right Der?"

Derek nodded at his sister, currently collecting the empty plates from the table while looking equally as tired as anyone else.

"It is. And I can't have the sheriff's son driving drunk, can I?" the older male gave Stiles a gentle smile and the lanky teen could swear his heart skipped a beat.

"He could take Isaac's room." Boyd supplied, proving to Stiles that he had not yet fallen asleep. Or he was woken. Either way, he had just made the most sensible idea in an un-sensible situation. Stiles could kiss him! Or, you know, not, but he was grateful.

"No he can´t, Isaac's said he'd be home in an hour and he doesn't want to share with Stiles. No offense."

"None taken." Stiles forced out a polite smile while glaring at Cora who had the nerve to almost grin. "Where should I sleep then?"

"Hey Der, can't he bunk with you? Since you won't mind, being adult and all and having the biggest bed ever?" wow, he was so glad that the two of them had decided that they would do this the Stilinski way. Otherwise that might have sounded like Cora tried to get Stiles into bed with one Derek Hale. At a pace that Stiles was not entirely comfortable with.

And to his joy as well as his dismay, Derek actually nodded his head and gave another smile to Stiles.

"Yeah sure, you need to borrow something to sleep in?"

It wasn't his fault that he stared. It really wasn't. And he quite quickly got it under control.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure, but uhm.. I could take the couch? I don't, don't need to impose on your personal space and-"

"Stiles, the couch is highly uncomfortable to sleep on, trust me, I've tried. Don't worry about it, alright? I don't mind sharing my bed for the night. Cora, you and the others take care of this mess and I'll see if I can find Stiles something to sleep in and a spare toothbrush."

The three other teens made a slight salute and started working as Stiles nervously followed Derek, hands shoved deep into his pockets. And if he couldn't help but notice Derek Hale's magnificent butt, he really couldn't help it.

He followed the older male inside the green room and stood awkwardly with his gaze to the floor while Derek rummaged through his dresser.

"Pants and shirt,  just shirt or just pants?"

More like: appropriate, inappropriate or inappropriate.

"Just pants." his mouth was _such_ a traitor!

Derek handed him a pair of gray sweats with a smile, informing him that they might be a bit big but they would certainly do the job.

Stiles thanked him and started to take of his jeans and socks as Derek left the room, switching to the sweats after having placed his clothes in a neat pile on one of the nightstands. They were a little too big. Thank god they had strings. It still looked pretty funny though.

He spun around, towards the door, when Derek's voice slithered through it.

"- and it's pink, probably bought ages ago but it'll do. Here." he was handed an indeed pink toothbrush and Stiles took it with a smile and a low 'thanks', before getting directions to the bathroom. He left the room and made his way towards the bathroom.

While brushing his teeth, he idly wondered about the best way to kill Cora and dispatch her body without getting caught. There should be more than plenty enough supplies at the station for that. His dad and anyone else would never even suspect him.

Derek had already crawled into bed when Stiles got back, having taken the side the furthest from the door. Apparently Derek Hale was planning on also sleeping in just his pants. A thought that made Stiles blush terribly as he turned the light switch and just barely lifted the covers to slip underneath.

He really didn't know what protocol was right now. Had it been Scott next to him, and yeah they had actually shared a bed like this a few times, it would just be a 'night' and a 'don't fucking wake me before ten' and it would be good. But now?

Was he supposed to say anything? He had no clue.

Maybe he wasn't supposed to say anything, just go to sleep?

But what was he supposed to do in the morning then? If he woke up earlier than Derek? If he woke up later?

His mind buzzed and his thoughts whirled while he lied there, back facing Derek's back and covers up to his chest.

"Don't just hog all the covers Stiles, otherwise I might have to snuggle up for warmth and I don't really want to have to tell the sheriff I cuddled with his son" Derek's chuckle sounded very loud in the otherwise so very quiet room and Stiles blushed furiously, giving off a forced chuckle of his own.

"Yeah, no, I promise. Won't hog them."

"Good. Well, g'night Stiles." Stiles could hear him shift and he swallowed to moisten his dry throat.

"Goodnight." he murmured, closing his eyes after awhile.

What he wouldn't do to actually have Derek snuggle up to him. Or to be able to snuggle up to Derek himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 7. Finally right?? :D No but, I've been sooooo busy with moving and with school and now I'm about to move again BUT I have started on chapter 8 so don't worry people! :D  
> Enjoy! :D

He had hogged the covers.

He had made a promise and he had broken it.

That much was evident when Stiles opened his eyes and looked at the bare back of Derek. Could there be a better sight to wake up to? Most likely not. Who would have thought that Derek of all people would have a tattoo? Not Stiles, but the man had one. Something Celtic? Yeah definitely Celtic. A Celtic symbol right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

And those shoulder blades. Smooth skin drawn taut over muscles. Or, well, not that smooth skin. It would have been smooth if not for the goose bumps covering it. It was probably a bit chilly in the room and Derek is laying there only in his pajama pants. No covers.

Because the covers were all bundled up around the skinny teen’s body. It made him feel as guilty as that one time he had stolen one of Scott’s star wars toys out of jealousy. Scott hadn’t even seen the movie though and he hadn’t minded one bit when Stiles confessed his crime about a day after. Had even let him keep the toy.

To be honest, he wouldn’t have minded keeping one of Derek’s covers either. They smelled wonderful.

The guilt made him, reluctantly because he would rather be able to watch it, drag one of the covers over the still sleeping man’s body to cover up all that nice naked skin. And if Stiles took the opportunity to drag his knuckles over Derek’s arm and side no one but him would know it.

Having made sure that Derek wouldn’t wake when he got up he changed into his clothes while keeping his back to the bed and blushing like the virgin that he was all the while. The older man might not be awake but he could wake any moment and yeah… see Stiles in either all his glory or half or none at all.

Finding the kitchen after getting dressed was easy and he found, just like the times before, Cora in there along with the other two.

The girls’ smiles were almost creepily cheery and Boyd was… his usually sunny self.

“I thought we agreed we were going to do it the Stilinski way?” Stiles might just have glared, might was the key word, at the two girls who almost simultaneously shrugged their shoulders. So creepy.

“When an opportunity like that presents itself, you take it Stiles.” Erica smiled deviously at him which only made him glare harder at the blonde.

He sat down at the table, grabbing some breakfast and stuffed his face with it.

There was some noise from the stairs and soon a sleepy Isaac entered the kitchen as well, who was just about to say something when the door rang. As the girls turned to stare at him, Boyd gave a sigh before venturing out to the door. Stiles raised an eyebrow but kept his mouth quiet, stuffing more food in it.

“Good morning!” the female voice was way too cheery this early in the morning and way too unfamiliar to him and Stiles noticed how Cora stiffened in a defensive way. Which, to be honest, made Stiles even more curious as he turned in his seat and stared.

A gorgeous brunette stood in the doorway with a tentative smile, which slipped more and more the longer every teenager in the room took to answer her. In the end, no one did. The one who broke the silence was instead Derek.

“Jennifer! You’re early, I thought we said twelve-ish?” the older man was practically beaming at her.

So this was Jennifer.

An evil knot of jealousy formed in the pit of Stiles’ stomach and he turned his eyes towards the plate. No way in hell he could compete with that! Not even a little. He swallowed frantically to get rid of the lump that clogged up his throat. No way in hell. He could hear Derek and Jennifer talking, mutedly in the background. He could see Cora glare discreetly at the woman, Erica doing the same. But they were both turning blurry.

He could hear his own pulse, hear his blood rushing underneath his skin. The damn lump wouldn’t go away. He couldn’t breathe. He really, really couldn’t breathe. Oh god, not now. He could hear his name being called, as well as a loud and a loud gasping for air which he soon realized was him.

“Stiles! Hey kid, look at me! Stiles!” a warm hand rested on his cheek, guiding his head a little to the side so that molten gold met green. “Breathe with me Stiles. In, out. Come on, in and out.” He could’ve sworn he heard Cora say ‘Slap him, it worked last time’ but he wasn’t sure since he couldn’t concentrate on anything but Derek’s eyes, Derek’s hand and his own breathing which was finally going back to normal.

Everyone was looking at him. Alright, more like staring. Varying on a scale from ‘mildly concerned’ to ‘terrified’. This was _so_ embarrassing.

“S-sorry guys, I’m.. I’m fine, really I am. Sorry.” He mumbled apologetically, vaguely noticing how Derek still hadn’t removed his hand.

That same hand was removed as soon as Stiles had vaguely noticed its existence.

“If you say so but… Cora, when he feels ready to go home you’ll drive him alright? Take the Camaro, me and Jennifer will take her car.” Derek gave his sister a stern look and the girl nodded.

“But, what about my jeep?” Stiles wrinkled his eyebrows, looking over at Boyd who cleared his throat.

“I’ll drive it.” He gave Stiles a smile that must have been meant as reassuring but seeing Boyd smile just made it super weird. Stiles nodded in agreement though and gave a small ‘thanks’, smiling a bit at Derek who was still looking at him with a worried frown.

“I’m fine really, thanks. I am, so… uhm.. Go. I don’t wanna keep you here when you have plans so… I’m fine.”

Derek was still looking at him, worriedly, before Erica gave a big smile and huffed.

“Oh come on Derek, he got us if anything else happens. You can go, we’ll take care of him. Promise”

The older man nodded, gave a little smile and waved. With a ‘I’ll be home later’ he and Jennifer left the house and as the eyes of the ones left in the kitchen turned to him, Stiles refused to meet any of them. Instead he stared down at his plate once more, clearing his throat a little.

“So, could we maybe… take me home.. like, maybe now?”

Boyd nodded and Cora gave a ‘yeah’ before they finished up their breakfast and then they were off.

Thankfully the whole ride home was quiet, since he had chosen to ride with Boyd in his jeep instead of with Cora in Camaro.

The silence was also found inside the house. A note on the dinner table told him that his dad was out with Melissa.

Good for them. His dad deserved a nice time. A nice date.

And Stiles, Stiles could use the quiet for a bit.

Too bad his mind wasn’t as quiet as the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the late update! School is riding my ass right now but I swear I'll try to make updates more frequent! :D   
> Anyways, enjoy! :)

The day after, on Monday, he called in sick. He actually called in sick during the entire week. Ignoring phone calls and texts from the whole gang, from Scott to Boyd. He kept busy playing Xbox and reading comics and when his dad came home he had dinner ready and lied about his day in school.

Or, you know, he did that for four days, until Scott showed up on Friday at his doorstep. He opened the door to find his friend standing outside with Stiles’ books in his arms and his worried puppy eyes eyeing him. Wordlessly he let him in, taking the books and groaning at the piece of paper on top. It described every piece of homework he had missed or had yet to be done. Obviously in Lydia’s handwriting.

“You’re not sick.” Stiles looked up, at Scott who has still eyeing him but now with a frown on his face instead. He merely shook his head, not feeling like lying when his friend took the trouble to bring him his books.

“So… why haven’t you been in school? Why haven’t you answered my texts? Or Allison’s? Or anyone else’s either?” Okay, so maybe lying was needed now.

“Bad week man, I took too many adderalls and went a bit… so dad told me to just stay home till I felt... better. Sorry if I got you guys worried, I just… wasn’t feeling up to talking to anyone. Won’t happen again though, I promise.” He gave a week smile and Scott nodded, soaking it up like a sponge and returning Stiles’ smile.

“Alright… are you feeling well enough to be up for a trip to Enrique’s for some food?” Scott gave him the puppy eyes again, looking hopeful. It made Stiles cave.

“Yeah, sure. Absolutely bud, I just didn’t feel up for school you know so… I’ll just get a jacket, yeah? And leave a note for my dad. He’ll worry otherwise.”

Scott nodded and with a grin made his way outside. Stiles wrote a note to his dad, grabbed a jacket and the keys to his jeep before heading outside. He smiled a bit surprised when he saw Allison in the driving seat at the car on his curb, nonetheless he jumped into the backseat.

“Oh, and I promised Lydia we’d pick her up at Jackson’s so it’ll be a bit of a detour. You guys okay with that?” Allison asked, looking at first Scott who nodded and then in the review mirror at Stiles who nodded as well. He just hoped it was only Lydia they were picking up and Lydia and Jackson. He could live without Jackson tonight.

~*~

“I told you I didn’t want Mexican, if I wanted Mexican I would’ve gone to Mexico.” Lydia gave Jackson a withering glare while picking up her menu.

“And I told you that we were going to get Mexican, Jackson. Now stop whining and order something or you can walk home.”

Scott and Allison thankfully looked as uncomfortable as Stiles felt. In the last minute, when Lydia was fastening her seatbelt, Jackson had stormed out of the house and into the car, adamant about coming with. It could honestly not get worse than this. Apparently, once again though, he was wrong. Because in through the door came Derek with Jennifer clinging to his arm, both laughing and smiling. He gave a small prayer to a god he didn’t believe in that they wouldn’t see him or at least not acknowledge him. But it was in vain as Derek turned his head and gave him a heart stopping smile. He was so glad the table hid the boner he just got.

“Stiles, Scott, hi. Miss Martin, Miss Argent, good to see you too. Jackson.” He nodded at the others and introduced Jennifer to the group. The woman gave a small little wave with her hand and a gentle smile which made Stiles want to glare at her. The standard exchanges were made: How is school? How are things at the station? How did the last lacrosse game go?, and then Jennifer pulled a little at Derek’s arm and whispered something. The older man nodded and then his gaze met Stiles.

“Well, it was nice seeing you all. Hope you enjoy your meals and stay out of trouble.” With that and a small nod to the chorus of ‘you too’ and ‘same’ he and Jennifer left their side to get their own table. And if Allison gave him a weird look, Stiles pretended not to see it.

They ate and they left, Stiles shooting a certain officer a last look before exiting the restaurant. Jackson complained all the way to the car, glaring at Scott as if it was fault that Jackson had come along at all. Allison fell in line at the back of the gang with Stiles, glancing at him now and then.

“So how is that going then?” she asked at last in a low voice, high enough only for Stiles ears.

“That?” he asked with furrowed brows and hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“Your feelings for Derek.” She looked innocent enough when she said it but Stiles was pretty sure he hadn’t told her about those. He cast a glare in Scott’s direction. “No, he didn’t tell me. I kind of figured it out on my own you know. We’ve known each other for two years Stiles, you kind of pick up on things like that.” He gave her a smile in return to the big one resting teasingly on her lips.

“Alright, fine. Yeah, I’ve- I’ve got some feelings for him but uhm… they’re under wraps, promise. It’s totally platonic right now. He’s my dad’s co-worker, he’s too old for me and he’s dating that Jennifer so… platonic.”

“If you say so…” she pulled out her keys and gave him a small grin “Because I also kind of noticed how you looked at him and… how he looked at you.” She gave a small raise with her eyebrows and then went around the car to the driver’s seat, leaving Stiles to stop in surprise and disbelief and hope and- and-

“For fuck’s sake Stilinski, get in the car you fucking spazz!” Wasn’t it nice that Jackson had felt it necessary to come? Stiles sighed and quickly got in the car.

They dropped Lydia and Jackson off and then Stiles was next. He waved after Allison and Scott until the car was out of sight before heading in. He hung up his jacket, kicked of his shoes and was just going to pass the kitchen to the stairs when his father’s voice rung through the house.

“Get in here.”

Stiles groaned but obeyed, standing awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen. His dad looked tired. And mad. Furious even.

“Mister Harris called.”

He knew.

“And apparently, you’ve not been in school all week.”

Stiles was screwed.

“Mind telling me why?”

Stiles fidgeted where he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. No lie he’d come up with would help him out of this and the truth wouldn’t either. It was better not to say anything at all so he clamped his jaw shut and cast his eyes down on the ground. The sheriff gave a sigh after a while, drawing a hand over his face.

“Up to your room Stiles. You’re grounded. Four weeks. If you want to make it shorter you come in and work for two weekends at the station, sorting papers and stuff. Alright?” his dad sounded tired, deflated. The anger must have run out. It made it worse. But Stiles nodded, showing he got the message, before hurrying upstairs and gently shutting the door to his room. Granted, it could have been worse but it was bad enough. At least he could excuse himself if Cora tried to persuade him to continue their agreement or whatever it was they had.

His phone beeped and he fished it out of his pocket.

_‘If you don’t answer soon, we’ll kidnap you.’_

He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

_‘Sorry, been busy. Also, grounded which means unavailable for four weeks. Sorry. Tell Cora, alright?’_

The phone beeped a few minutes after, while Stiles were changing into his jammies.

_‘She won’t like that, nigh Stiles.’_

He smiled slightly, sliding into bed. Too tired to care even a little bit about Cora’s reaction.

_‘I know, night Erica.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out typos or grammatical errors! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short! I'm sorry 3 but I have chapter 10-12 underway so hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long for the next chapter!

That was it! He was never ever going to be a secretary! It sucked! It had to be one of the worst jobs ever, right after ‘bartender’ and phone salesman. Yet, here he was sorting papers into archives and going through old ones to rearrange them in the proper order. He was also on coffee and donut duty and he suspected that most of the officers drank and ate a lot more than normally because of it. But there had not been a coffee and donut run for a few hours so he was stuck archiving files. He had been doing it for five days of the two weeks, after school of course. It sucked. The only thing which made it bearable was the few glimpses of one Derek Hale. A daily dose one might call it.

Today there had been no sign of him though which made Stiles’ mood less than peachy as he sorted through the files with low mutterings, now and then peeking inside the manila folders even though he knew he shouldn’t.

He sorted the files almost mechanically, stopping only after glimpsing a familiar name on one of them.

_Hale-Argent._

Stiles knew what the file contained. Maybe not the details but the overall picture. The whole town knew about the overall picture. The fire. It was pretty gutsy of Chris Argent to move his wife and daughter back here only eight years after having skipped town.

He rapped slender fingers over the file, chewing on his bottom lip while he fought the urge to open it up. He won. The file was placed amongst the other ones in the ‘H’ section.

“Catch!”

Stiles had only a second or two to look up before he had to throw his hands up in front of his face. He caught what seemed like a wrapped burrito and stared wide-eyed in surprise at the smiling officer in the doorway.

“Impressive, and you’re always benched at the lacrosse games because…?”

His cheeks heated up and he made a non-committed sound. He waved the package in the air before he opened it. Yup, a burrito.

“What’s with the food?”

Derek shrugged and entered, a burrito of his own in one hand as he took a seat opposite of Stiles.

“I figured you were hungry. You’ve always had a problem with keeping track of time.” He flashed Stiles another smile which made the heat of his cheeks spread down towards his neck and chest. In an attempt to avoid attention towards it he said a ‘thanks’ and dug in, shoving the food down his throat with eyes towards the floor.

They ate in silence, Derek flipping through some of the files in curiosity and Stiles keeping his focus as much as he could on his shoes. Derek broke the silence though.

“So… Why and for how long?” he wondered, waving one of the folders much like Stiles had waved the burrito. Stiles gave him a grim smile.

“Why - skipping school and for how long? I’ll be coming in for one more week. However, if I decide that slave-labour isn’t my cup of tea, I have three weeks of grounding to do at home.”

Derek nodded and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms behind him until they made a popping sound. Stiles’ eyes did not linger on the man’s defined muscles, no sir.

“Seem to me you got off quite scot free.” He smiled at Stiles who gave a nod and a small snort in response. “Hey, so a friend bailed and I’ve got an extra ticket to the movies tonight. Wanna come?”

Stiles stiffened in his seat, his brain splitting in two – one side screaming no with panic and the other desperately screaming yes. He cleared his throat and shuffled some of the folders in front of him.

“Yeah sure, what movie?”

“Guardians of the galaxy.”

Stiles smiled a little, he had meant to see it but hadn’t gotten around to it yet. Besides, it wasn’t like it was a very romantic movie so the chances of the evening being awkward were heavily reduced.

“Sounds good, when do we leave?”

Derek got to his feet and walked to the door. His ass in those pants were a gift from heaven and Stiles was definitely not admiring it.

“I just need to change clothes and then I’m ready to go, so… ten minutes?” the older man suggested over his shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll finish up here.”

Derek nodded and left, leaving Stiles to frantically put the rest of the files away.

~*~

“I’m telling you, that movie is the best one so far this year. I love how they made it so funny. And dude, Chris Pratt? Best choice, they could not have gotten a better lead!” Stiles prattled on enthusiastically at Derek’s side as they excited the cinema. The older man merely nodded in response, an equally big smile plastered on his face as he listened to Stiles.  His silence made Stiles self-conscious and he quieted down, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry... I talk waaay too much sometimes.” He added a light chuckle, throat constricting while he tried to breathe normally.

“Nah, I don’t mind.” Derek flashed him a huge smile. “I wished they would have fleshed out the characters some more though. Maybe we’ll get that in the next movie.”

Stiles breathed out and nodded in agreement at that. He checked his watch and grimaced- it was late, almost curfew. They both stopped by their cars and Stiles immediately searched for his keys, stealing a glance over at Derek. The older man had shoved his hands into his pockets and was eyeing Stiles.

He looked ready to say something when a phone rang. Derek gave him an apologetic look and fished out his phone, turning away from Stiles a little bit.

“Jennifer? Hi! Are you feeling better?”

Stiles stiffened, hands clammy all of a sudden. _A friend bailed_.

“Mhm, yeah – the movie was great. Aha, yeah no I found someone.”

_A friend bailed_. Jennifer had bailed. Stiles was the sorry replacement.

“Yeah, we had a blast. I’ll tell you all about when I get home. Alright. Yeah, talk to you later. Bye.”

Derek hung up and turned to Stiles once more.

“Sorry about that.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders, hands deep in his pockets with his fingers squeezing his keys hard.

“Nah, no worries.” He cleared his throat, nodding towards his car. “I should get home, uhm... thanks for tonight.”

Derek nodded and stepped closer. He looked like he was going to go for a hug but changed his mind hallway there and merely gave Stiles’ shoulder a few tender pats before he stepped over to his own car.

“Text me when you get home, Stiles.” He ordered with stern eyebrows.

Stiles smiled and gave a military salute and a small ‘yes sir’ while unlocking his car. Derek’s smile in return was breath-taking and Stiles hurried to get inside the car.

They both left the parking lot and Stiles went home. Once there he waved at his dad, scolded him on the take-out boxes on the kitchen and then went upstairs for bed. As he brushed his teeth he remembered Derek and sent a quick text, telling the man he got home safely. His phone chirped a couple of minutes later, Derek responding with an ‘okay’ and a ‘goodnight’.

Stiles stared fondly at the text, sending a ‘goodnight’ as well before going to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so , so , so sorry about how long it took to write this! School has been a thorn in my backside and I've had very little freetime and the time I've had I've had to put elsewhere. Good news though! I've started on the next two chapters and hopefully they'll take less time than this did to write! :)
> 
> So, read and enjoy!

As soon as his punishment was up he had started the, at least as of lately, weekly movie-nights again. Sitting squeezed in between Derek and, mostly, Erica while discussing the most bizarre of topics – once it was what would happen to a hotdog if you dropped it from the top of the Eiffel tower – was something Stiles looked forward to every week. He knew Cora thought the pace was insanely slow but she wasn’t busting his balls about it that much anymore, which he figured was because Jennifer and Derek’s relationship seemed to have gone just as slow.

He was picking out his chemistry book when Lydia gracefully appeared beside him, leaning against the locker on his left with a much too pleasant smile.

“Stiles.” She greeted, arms crossed over her chest and her head slightly tilted. Stiles felt nervous.

“Lydia.” He countered and forced a smile of his own, quickly looking around for Jackson.

“Stiles, do you know what Friday is?”

He blinked blankly at her, mouth halfway open as his brain raced and the only sound he could procure was ‘uuuuuuh’. The redhead’s eyes narrowed and her smile slipped a bit.

“It’s my birthday. And as always there will be a party. I expect you and your newfound band of… _friends_ … to attend. Okay?”

“Like… like Erica, Boyd and Cora?” she nodded. “Alright, yeah, yeah I’ll ask… a-around nine?” another nod from Lydia. “Okay, great. Y-yeah, see you there.” Her smile returned fully.

“Good.” She chirped before she disappeared down the hallway and Stiles watched her go in a daze. He had forgotten about her birthday. That had never happened. Ever. He grimaced slightly at the thought. He needed to get her something extra nice this year.

He stuffed the chemistry book down his bag and closed his locker, sending a text to the rest of the gang on his way to Mr. Harris’ class to ask them to come.

~*~

“I just don’t get why she would want us there?” Cora huffed as Stiles parked the car a bit away from Lydia’s house. Stiles shrugged as he unbuckled himself and opened the door.

“Maybe she just wants Stiles but thinks he won’t go without us?” Erica added with a flashing smile as she grabbed Boyd’s hand as soon as they were out of the car. “Which house, Stiles?” she wondered. Stiles pointed at the house, as if she could have missed the lights and the music, and she dragged Boyd with her.

He then turned to Cora while worrying his lower lip. She was glaring at the house, the faintest signs of insecurity on her face. Lydia Martin’s birthday party was new territory; Cora wasn’t in control here. He thought about putting an arm around her shoulder but immediately abandoned the idea. An elbow to the face would sort of ruin the evening before it began.

“You want the keys to the jeep?” he asked instead. She shook her head without looking at him before she started off towards the party. Stiles gave a sigh but followed her.

There was no question that this was one of Lydia Martins’ famous birthday parties though. As soon as he entered the door there were drunk people holding elegant looking punch-glasses, decorations from top to bottom on the walls, the staircase and furniture. Flowers, balloons and a huge pile of presents in the living room also confirmed it. The music blasting at that moment were by one of Lydia’s favourite bands. Stiles saw the CD-case lying on the coffee-table. People had already shed their clothing to take a dip in the pool. Yep, this was a Lydia-party indeed.

He planted the small box with an elegant necklace on top of a present already in the pile just before he felt – and saw- a pair of hands close over his eyes.

“Guess who?” a voice breathed out, accompanied by some drunken giggling. Stiles could smell the alcohol. He pushed forth a smile and then twisted around to meet the person, hugging her and girl happily hugged him back.

“Allison, hi. Wow, nice dress.” He offered cheerfully as she gave another giggle, releasing him only to do a little twirl in her green flowy dress.

“It’s Lydia’s, the one I choose apparently didn’t cut it.” She said with a smirk and Stiles’ smile turned genuine. He nodded at that. Of course it was Lydia’s. God, how he loved that control freak.

He looked around a little bit and furrowed his brows.

“Where’s Scott?” he wondered, turning his eyes toward Allison quickly enough to see a hurt look slip through the drunken smile. She bravely tried to hide it after that.

“Around.” She answered shortly and she was about to say something else just as someone grabbed her arm with an excitedly exclaimed ‘Allison!’. She turned around and Stiles and their conversation was soon forgotten. Stiles mumbled a small ‘well I should go’ even though she probably could not hear him and then he continued inside and to the back.

It smelled wonderfully out there. Someone had fired up the barbeque and the air was filled with the smell of burgers and sausages as well as vegetables. Stiles’ stomach groaned in delight and he made his way over there to get himself a plate. He saw Lydia sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water with Jackson and Danny sitting next to her. He saw him and gave a small wave. Stiles smiled and offered one of his own before he turned to the grill. In a very short time he managed to get a platter of food in one hand and a weird looking cocktail in another – some girl promised him it would be the best thing he had ever tasted, he doubted it but hey, it was a party, so why not.

An hour or so later he was pretty buzzed. Okay, a little drunk. Alright, completely smashed. Lydia had roped him into a drinking game along with a few others and now he was seated on, or rather draped over, the couch in the living room with Danny.

“So you’re saying that you could hack Pentagon? Seriously?” he asked with awe as Danny nodded, equally inebriated.

“Totally, give me a computer and- what’s that noise?”

Stiles sat up, the music had gone quiet and there were chanting coming from the backside. He drunkenly staggered outside, pushed his way through the crowd of people and stared at the two people fighting on the ground. He furrowed his brows and grabbed the person on top, tried to pull them off the other one. A few people came to help and with gathered forces they managed to separate Jackson from an equally furious guy whom Stiles couldn’t place. They hadn’t been quick enough though, someone had called the police and about when they had separated Jackson and the other guy the police car parked in the driveway. Soon Stiles stood alone holding Jackson as teenagers fled left and right as panic spread. It didn’t take long before the only ones left were Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and a handful of others. All of them gathered inside as the two cops got a run through of what had happened. To Stiles despair, although he was too drunk to care about it too much right now, one of the officers was Derek. The other he recognised as Parish, new guy. And neither of them were too happy about the empty, half-empty or even full bottles of liquor and beer laying around the house. Neither were they happy when they saw Jackson’s smashed face.

Stiles didn’t really remember how it happened but everyone got off with a warning and sent home. Well, everyone but Stiles who had been given a ride down to the station. His dad had just arrived for his shift when Derek walked him through the door and the sheriff was less than impressed. He had barely said a world to Stiles, merely ordered Derek to take the teenager home since the man’s shift was about to end. Derek had nodded and then hauled Stiles with him to his car.

Which was how Stiles found himself in the front seat in Derek’s Camaro, drunkenly singing along to songs on the radio.

“Stiles.” The radio was screwed down as Derek interrupted his singing, glancing at him. Stiles quieted down and smiled at him.

“Yeah?” he wondered, eyes staring at Derek’s jaw. It was fucking perfect.

“What were you thinking?”

Stiles’ drunken brain tried very hard to process the question. It really did. Which was what made it so _embarrassing_ when all he could spit out in response became “Why are you dating Jennifer?”.

Derek’s eyebrows knitted together as he kept his eyes on the road.

“I’m not dating Jennifer. She’s just a friend and I’m helping her through a tough time.”

Stiles pulled his legs up and turned towards Derek, the position was extremely uncomfortable but he really did want to see all of Derek and it was hard to do that while sitting ordinarily so this was the best option. His head was too gone to care anyhow. But it did care about the silence. The silence wasn’t nice. And Derek didn’t seem like he was going to turn up the music again. Or talk. So Stiles needed to fill the silence with noise.

“You should date me.” He said without slurring too much. He watched as Derek gave him another glance. God, his eyes were beautiful.

“Stiles…” the older man started up but Stiles head wouldn’t let him finish.

“You should date me. I’m funny, you’re funny, we both like movies, you’re hot and I can cook. We should date, like, for real. We’d be a great couple.” He vaguely registered that the car pulled up in the driveway and then stopped because Derek turned towards him in his seat, a serious look on his face. Stiles didn’t like that look. It was a bad look. He could tell, even with the alcohol.

“Stiles…” Derek began but he was never able to finish since Stiles had undone his seatbelt and then thrown himself at the older man, lips pressing urgently against lips. For a brief moment, Stiles was sure Derek was kissing him back. At least until the older man grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him off with a gentle but determined motion. The look was still on Derek’s face. It was even worse now.

Stiles felt sober now. Sober and nauseous. He scrambled out of the car in sheer panic, Derek quick on his heels. As the older man grabbed his wrist, Stiles concluded that he did in fact not feel sober – only nauseous – and he doubled over and spilled the contents of his stomach over the dry grass. Again and again he emptied it, until there was nothing but bile left to leave his system.

A soothing hand drew small circles over his back and when he was done puking it gently prodded him inside and to bed. His head was spinning and so he let the hand, or hands, help him get rid of his pants and socks. And he didn’t fuzz when the hands tucked him in either, or when a glass of water pressed against his lips. He drank, felt a hand stroke over his hair and then he fell asleep despite his head making the room feel like teacups at a carnival.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! Working on chapter 12 as we speak. I'm thinking one or two more chapters maybe? Oh well, enjoy! Find me on tumblr: ishipityes

The light seeping in through his window woke him up and he only opened his eyes for a second or two before he closed them shut again with a heartfelt groan. His head pounded like someone had hit it with a baseball bat the size of a tree trunk. How much did he drink last night ?

He sat up, head in his hands between his knees as he fought the nausea. Way too much, apparently. He groaned yet again before he sunk back down on the bed.

“I brought some tea.”

Stiles moaned at the sound, hushing whoever it was with his eyes firmly shut and his hands over his ears.

“Not so loud.” He whimpered, taking a peek at the intruder through a squinting eye. It wasn’t his dad. It was Derek. Perfect. Derek in yesterday’s clothes, with rumpled hair and bags underneath his eyes. Stiles averted his gaze and quietly took the mug Derek held out for him.

Last night’s events vaguely played in the back of his mind. The party, the fight, his father’s disappointed look and then finally his ‘date me’-speech and. Oh. The kiss. He grimaced at the blurry memory. He was so fucked. So very, very fucked.

Yet again he took a peek at Derek, who had seated himself on his computer chair. Stiles took in his body language, hands clasped in front of him while leaning forward, his head slightly bowed. He looked like he was going to say something. The panic in Stiles’ stomach urged him to say something first. Anything.

“T-thanks.” He stumbled out, wincing internally. “For… bringing me home and... a-and the tea.”

As the silence stretched on, Stiles prepared himself to fill it with noise just as Derek finally looked up and met his gaze. All the words died in his throat.

“Stiles… I’m flattered. Really. But… You’re sixteen,” almost seventeen though, he wanted to interrupt “and I’m… I’m not interested in you that way. I see you as a…” please, Stiles begged silently, please don’t say it “more as a brother.” His hands trembled vaguely, almost spilling the bronze liquid. There was a panic attack, buzzing just underneath his skin. This one he could fight off though, at least for a little while. Until Derek had left.

Derek.

Whom was looking at him. Scrutinizing him. Like a worried _brother_.

He cleared his throat and forced a tired little smile, pushing down the feeling of not being able to breathe.

“Yeah I know… I.. I was drunk Derek.. I know.. It’s just a crush, just like Lydia Martin you know.. so.. It’ll pass.. There’s actually a girl in my chem class I dig, was probably gonna ask her out soon. We talked at the party yesterday. You know, before the whole Jackson fight... Her name’s Anna, cute girl. She’s blonde and plays soccer and apparently has a small dog named Kenya…” The more he lied, the more Derek eased up. He actually even gave a small smile.

“That sounds great Stiles…” Stiles nodded, sipping some of the tea after mouthing a small ‘yupp’. And then there were more awkward silence. It was starting on ‘painful’ when Derek finally rose. He gave Stiles a pat on the shoulder and headed for the door.

“Get some more sleep, Stiles. I’ll call your dad and tell him to go a little easy on you. Alright?”

Stiles nodded once more, managing a ‘thanks’ as Derek disappeared down the stairs. He sat the mug down on the nightstand and as he heard the door close behind Derek, the panic washed over and he struggled to breathe.

~*~

Stiles furiously erased the latest line of text in his notebook, chewing on his pen as he did. Stupid Harris. Only he would give them homework which served no other purpose than to take up their time. Thankfully, Allison had agreed to help him which was why he was perched on the floor with his back to her closet and said girl sitting next to him.

Except, she wasn’t helping him. She was staring at him. It was creeping him out.

“What, Allison?” he managed to say between the teeth clenched around the pen, not looking at her even once.

“You’ve been kind of a bummer lately, what’s up?” Stiles’ hands stilled and he turned his head towards her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve been a bummer?” he asked with a grimace, playing out the innocent card.

It didn’t fool her though and she kept staring at him, burning a hole through his head. He squirmed beneath her gaze and soon he cracked.

“Alright, fine! After Lydia’s party I sort of… kissed Derek. And the conversation the morning after did not go over the way I wanted it to so… I haven’t been a bummer. I’m just- just laying low or whatever.” He waved a hand nonchalantly in the air, biting his lip. He had been ‘laying low’ for almost three weeks. Avoiding Cora and the others, avoiding Scott because of Isaac, the precinct and his dad. Or well, they had both been avoiding each other. He had only spent time with Lydia. And Jackson and Danny because they were a package. And Allison because of Lydia. He was only human, he did need some sort of social interaction.

He turned to his paper once more and scribbled lazily at it, fully aware of Allison’s gaze still on him. He waited, she seemed like she wanted to say something.

“Scott broke up with me.” She finally announced.

Stiles furrowed his brows as he turned to her. He was surprised, even if only a little.

“When?” he asked, his hand had stopped its scribbling. The girl shrugged, her gaze locked on her own assignment. Stiles could see the tensions around her jawline.

“Yesterday… I knew it was coming though. I mean, he hasn’t really been subtle about Isaac but I just… I figured it was a phase or something.” She shrugged once more, took a deep breath and dropped her pen – leaning back against the closet with a small thud.

Stiles studied her for a short moment before he took her hand in his, clutching it tightly. He gave her a small smile which he was glad to see her return.

“Allison, trust me… even without Scott, you’ll still be family. Okay?” she nodded and as Stiles placed an arm around her she moved closer, settling her chin on his collarbone with a quiet ‘thanks Stiles’. He patted her arm and leaned his head against the top of hers.

The silence descended around them – the only sound in the room the soft whirring of the air-conditioner and their heartbeats as they took comfort in one another. It was broken a while later by Stiles’ stomach growling angrily. Both stared down at it and Allison was the first one to laugh – Stiles followed suite after.

They decided that dinner was in both their best interest and headed down to the kitchen. Soon pasta was boiling and while Stiles managed the sauce Allison was on vegetable duty.

“Where’s your parents?” he asked curiously.

“Dad’s on a conference with the firm and mom had to go visit grandpa.” She unloaded a few chopped tomatoes into the sauce while giving him a grin. “Thankfully, I was deemed old enough to stay behind on my own. And no, I won’t have a party so don’t even suggest it.”

Stiles snorted in amusement, stirring the pan with a small chuckle.

“Trust me, I’ve had enough of parties for decades to come.” It sounded a lot bitterer out loud that it had done in his head and he swallowed thickly. His mind wandered to the party, to the kiss and he shuddered with dread and embarrassment.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and savoured Allison’s kind and sympathetic smile.

“If you wanna talk about it, I’m here. You’ll always be family for me too, Stiles.” He swallowed thickly once more and then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

“I hope you realise what this means though.” He mumbled after a while.

“No?” she questioned, a smile in her voice.

“We’ll be each other’s wingmen.” He smiled right back and Allison rewarded him with a hearty chuckle and a ‘of course, Stiles’.

~*~

“You broke up with Allison?” Stiles glared at Scott, arms crossed over his chest. The other boy was clearly surprised to see him.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” he asked, glancing behind him and closing the door a little more before giving him a classical Scott Mccall smile. Stiles merely raised an eyebrow. Scott was wearing slacks and his hair was tousled, more than usual.

“You broke up with Allison?” he echoed, less angrily but with more feeling and Scott’s smile slipped and he sighed.

“Okay, yes, I did. I… I’ve thought a lot about Allison and me and I just… I like her, I just… didn’t love her” he shrugged his shoulders, glancing back inside again. Stiles eyes narrowed slightly at his friend.”

You do realize just how tacky it is to break up with her and then like two days later have Isaac over, right?” he said, ice in his voice. Scott’s surprised look proved it to him. Isaac was in there.

As his friend tried to come up with a coherent answer Stiles merely turned on his heels and walked back to his jeep. He could see the top of Isaac’s head as he pulled out and drove away. What a dick.

Stiles was fuming. Allison really deserved better. This was bullshit. What was Scott thinking? Really? His phone rang and he ignored it when it read ‘Scott’ on the screen. He was not going to talk to him now. Let him sit in his own stool for a while. It would probably do him some good to-

He stomped down on the brakes and came to a body-slamming halt. A terrified looking woman stood with her hands raised in front of his jeep. They stared equally wide-eyed at each other before Stiles found his sanity once more and stepped out of his car.

“What the hell where you thinking?!” he screamed at her, panic bubbling underneath his skin and tingling at his fingertips. She took a deep breath and weakly held up a map.

“I’m so, so sorry.. I just, I’m lost and I- no vehicle has stopped and I figured- I’m so sorry!”

Stiles swallowed thickly to wet his dry throat and nodded.

“oh- o-okay… well.. uhm.. No one got hurt, we’re both fine. Everything’s dandy so.. Let me see the map?” he forced on a friendly smile and the woman gingerly placed the map on the hood of the jeep and pointed.

“I’m supposed to go here but now I’m in beacon hills and I’m just wondering if I missed and exit or something along this road?”

Stiles leaned in close to see where she pointed. The dot wasn’t anywhere near Beacon hills and-

A rag came up in front of his face. It covered his mouth and nose and smelled disgustingly sweet. He tried to fight it, her, off and not inhale it but it wasn’t long until his world went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm supposed to be writing on my uni paper but that the heck, yolo and all that I guess!  
> And guess what??? Now there's only one, at least for now, chapter left before this bad boy will be wrapped up!  
> I hope you all enjoy it ^^
> 
> EDIT: this chapter has been rewritten slightly to better work with the next chapter!

The world was a little bit fuzzy and his head was more than a little sluggish when he came to.  He groaned and shook his head, trying to clear it up almost desperately. What the hell had happened exactly? As his mind cleared he started to remember. The woman, the map and the rag. Had he been kidnapped? He wanted to laugh. It was so typical. Of course _he_ would be the one to get kidnapped of all people.

“Oh good, you’re awake.”

Stiles blinked a couple of times before he could focus on the owner of the voice. The woman stood by the door. Gate. That was definitely a gate. Placed in the middle of an old-looking row of iron bars. Was he in an actual prison cell? This was so cliché.

She came closer, heels clicking against the stone floor. It was a vaguely pleasing sound of Stiles was to be honest. Her smile was less pleasing. More terrifying. She knelt next to his chair and stroked his cheek. His first instinct was to swat her hand away, which was when he noticed the zip-ties biting into his skin where they bound his hands to the armrests. No way of squeezing out of them. No way in hell. He tried his legs. Nope, just as tightly shackled as the hands. Fuck.

“You know, you’re much cuter in person Stiles. Photos don’t really do you justice.” The woman purred, eyeing him creepily. He could smell the lavender from her hair and it almost made him choke. Panic settled in his throat, making it twice as hard to breathe.

“Who the fuck are you?” he managed to squeeze out in a whiz of air. Her smile grew at that, not a good sign.

“My name’s Kate. I’m a friend of Derek’s.” the name to her face made her seem almost familiar. Her statement not so much. Somehow, Stiles highly doubted it. He bit his tongue to argue with her about it though and she continued. “And Kali, Jennifer’s girlfriend. Speaking of Jennifer, where is she Stiles?”. Why would she want Jennifer? He swallowed the panic, pushed it down as far down as he could and flexed his fingers to make sure the blood circulated properly. Breathe in. Breathe out. She did not like his silence and pinched his side. _Hard_. And Stiles whimpered at the sudden pain.

“I don’t know any Jennifer.” He bit out and glared at her. Kate studied him and the smile vanished. Quietly she stood. And then pain spread across his jaw as her fist connected with it. She grabbed him by his hair and forced his head back. Stiles could only groan.

“I’m not a fan of lying little kids, sweetheart. Now. Where is she?”

“Why do you think I would know where she is?” it earned him a stinging slap across his face. His ears rung and he swore lightly under his breath.

“Derek might have hidden her from the world but I’m betting you know. Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” Another slap across his face, this time from the other direction. His vision swayed if only for a second. The bells in his ear rung even higher.

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t tell you!” he growled and flinched as cold, sharp metal bit into his neck. Kate’s low “we’ll see about that.” did nothing to ease the fluttering ball of fear and panic in his stomach.

~*~

“I don’t get it Stiles.” Kate’s silky voice reached his ears. It was the only sound in the damp cell he was being kept in. If you didn’t count the quiet dripping of his blood hitting the ground of course. And his ragged breaths. He had screamed himself hoarse through the ordeal. The chilly air of the room eased some of the pain and warmth radiating from his naked and slashed chest. He tried flexing his fingers but considering that most had been broken all he could do was his in agony. He closed his eyes.

“Why would you protect her? I get that you feel loyalty to Derek, sure, that’s lovebirds for you, but why Jennifer? All I want is her. Tell me where she is and this all ends. You get to go home, I won’t touch Derek or his sister. So why won’t you just tell me?”

She caressed his bloody and swollen cheek, tilting his head upwards so he had to face her cold eyes and hungry smile. He would have sworn he saw fangs instead of teeth. Hate had replaced the ball of fear and panic. It washed over him as he felt her hands on him, filled him with another wave of defiance.

“Fuck you.” He spat out, made a move to bite her arm but she pulled it away from him. At least that nasty smile of hers was gone. It was a small victory for him to be honest. He expected another blow or another slice with the wet knife. He did not expect the flash on her phone to go off.

“Hey, no- what- what was that?” he spluttered out, the pain making it hard to form anything coherent. But she gave no answer. In fact, she acted like he wasn’t even there as she picked up her bag and the portable lamp and went towards the gate.

“W-where are you going?” panic crept into his voice as he watched her close and lock the gate. She gave him one last, cruel smile and then she vanished away to god knows where and Stiles was left all alone. In the pitch black dark. This was worse. So much worse.

He pulled on the zip-ties, hissing as the plastic bit deeper and deeper into tender and slippery flesh. The trying of his feet was just as useless. Crap. His head was barely keeping up. He needed to think. How could he get out of this? If he could only break the chair but he had no clue to as how that would work out. Where was his phone? He mentally checked his pockets. He couldn’t feel a thing, she must have taken both phone and keys. Great. Just fucking great.

Breathing soon became difficult as the panic attack he had warded off this whole time finally caught up with him. He heaved and heaved for air to fill his lungs, panic zinging through every vein on his body – making him feel dizzy and restless and not completely present- and when it finally, finally, ebbed he was so tired. So exhausted from Kate’s torture, from the fear, from the panic attack – from everything – that he welcomed the emptiness that came as he passed out.

~*~

Cold and hunger greeted him as he groggily awoke later. How much later he couldn’t tell. There were no windows, no source of light. All he knew was that his stomach protested loudly and him being shirtless was starting to bother him more than it had. He shivered and pulled on his hands with a muffled whine. Keep it together. He almost flexed his fingers again, only avoiding it as a whisper of pain reached his mind.

It dawned on him that all he could do was wait. Wait and hope that either Scott got worried. Or Allison. Or his dad. Or anyone. If even one of them got worried and started digging they would find him missing. Hope started to take in the pit of his stomach and he nodded to himself. They would find him, definitely.

_How?_

He swallowed harshly. No phone meant no GPS. He could be anywhere. He doubted screaming would help. No one had come before so wherever he was he figured it was isolated. If she had taken so much trouble into kidnapping him in broad daylight, then she must have taken precautions to get him to a good place where no one would disturb. It was most likely underground, probably a bit away from the city. He shivered and it wasn’t from the cold.

He was so screwed.

He almost wished psycho-Kate would come back.

~*~

Sometime during his isolation, he had started naming every superhero and villain in the DC universe he could think of. Just to keep his sanity, to focus on something. To fill the terrifying silence. Then he did the same with Marvel. After that he had moved on to describing each and everyone’s powers. He was in the middle of naming every character’s nemesis and allies when he shut his mouth. There was a spot of light in one of the, he presumed at least, corners. It was connected to a thin and almost invisible ray of light. Flashlight, his mind provided him with. His heart hammered in his aching chest. He could hear footsteps. Oh, thank god.

Then the light was in his face, blinding him. He heard a relieved sigh and then someone shouted “he’s here” and more steps could be heard. Those were more urgent. He was still blinded when the zip-ties were cut.

Blinded, tired, exhausted and hungry and in _so_ _much pain_.

He heard his dad’s voice, telling him everything was going to be fine. He felt hands on him, he didn’t like it. Someone wrapped a jacket around him and it was so warm.

Everything else was a blur.

Someone carried him. There was a car ride. People might have tried talking to him, he wasn’t sure. More carrying. Then, a white room – a white bed. And more darkness.

~*~

 

When he awoke next time the cold was gone. So was the hunger and the exhaustion. The pain was still there, if only faintly. New was the annoying and consistent beeping. He blinked his eyes open and took in the surroundings.

Sterile white, everywhere. A hospital room to the teeth. It was still better than the last place, he wouldn’t complain.

“You’re awake.”

He looked over to his right where his dad was placed on an uncomfortable-looking chair. The sheriff looked as exhausted as Stiles had felt. His chest ached. He was so happy to see him.

“Dad-“ he choked out as the older man crossed the room, wrapping his arms in careful restraint around him. He was shushed as his dad mashed his face into the crook of his neck.

“Don’t… just- don’t. Rest. We’ll talk later, alright?” Stiles nodded at that, wrapping his bandaged and clumsy arms around his dad. Talking could wait. They stayed like that an eternity, until his dad gently let go and smiled down at him. Tired but happy.

“Your friends are all outside. I think they’d like to hear you´re awake and alright.” Stiles stilled a little and hesitated somewhat.

“Who?” his dad glanced at him with furrowed brows.

“Actually, a bunch of people. Lydia and her boyfriend, some Danny. Allison. Derek’s sister and her crew. Oh, and of course - Scott." His dad gave him a once over Before scratching his neck "you know, I could just tell them you're fine and they should come back tomorrow. If you want to rest some...” Stiles bit his lip, chewed thoughtfully on it a few seconds before he sighed.

“Send them all in and let’s get it over with.” He smiled at his dad who merely nodded, ruffled his hair and then disappeared out the door. In a matter of minutes his bed was surrounded by people. The atmosphere was awkward, no one knew what to say beyond the customary greeting. Stiles imagined the sight of the bandages and his swollen face was a bit of a shock and a bit of a downer. Trust Jackson to save the day.

“I thought everyone knew about ‘stranger danger’ Stilinski. A hot girl doesn’t make it any less legit you know. If you wanted tail that badly I would have hooked you up.”

Mean but quite comforting. Stiles managed a wry smile as Lydia punched Jackson’s arm hard enough to make him grimace. He received numerous glares from the rest of the ensemble. Only Allison and Danny shared Stiles’ smile. Danny, he figured because he knew Jackson enough to know it was his way of showing that he cared and Allison he figured because she knew there was only one person he wanted.

“Yeah well, unless you know some hot gay guys that aren't Danny I'm not sure you'd be able to hook me up." He joked, turning his gaze toward Danny "no offense." Danny smiled at him, corner of his eyes crinkling as he murmured a 'none taken'. Only Scott and Jackson looked confused at his joke. Stiles made sure to not look at Scott while he shrugged slightly and clarified "I'm gay."

"More like Dereksexual" Erica chimed in with a dazzling smile, breaking the awkward tension of the room as yet again only Scott and Jackson seemed affected by this piece of news. Stiles glared at his friends, huffing slightly. "You could at least pretend to be surprised. It's not that obvious." he defended.

"Derek as in... Derek Hale?" Scott asked, sending Cora a quick glance and making a strangled noise in his throat as Stiles nodded in confirmation. "But he's so old?" Lydia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Doesn't matter McCall, he's hot. Oh, stop glaring Jackson. You know he is. That ass is one of the finest I've ever seen and that chest and those arms are to die for." Danny, Erica,Isaac and Allison nodded in agreement.

"Hey! That's my brother, can we please not discuss him as if he were a piece of meat?" Cora snapped in annoyance, glaring at everyone.

"And I could definitely hook you up with something better than Derek Hale." Jackson argued, looking incredibly offended by Stiles earlier statement. And that was all it took. Pandora's box had been opened and an easy conversation - mostly about hot boys - ensued with playful banter and a relaxed atmosphere spread. Someone went and got coffee and sandwiches and Allison and Erica helped Stiles feed.

The first one to leave was Danny and shortly after Lydia and Jackson excused themselves as well. Soon thereafter Erica bid farewell and dragged Boyd with her after having gently hugged Stiles fiercely. When they had left, tension between Scott and Allison started to brew and soon Stiles' childhood friend promised to come by the next day before grabbing Isaac's hand and disappearing out the door - leaving only Cora and Allison in there with Stiles. The two girls did their best not to keep the conversation going but Stiles felt exhaustion once more creep into his body. After his fifth stifled yawn Cora rose from her chair. She dug through her pockets and procured an old flip-phone which she placed on the small table next to his bed.

"I almost forgot. It's one of my old ones. We got you a simcard and put our numbers in there. It's just until you can get a new one." Stiles stared at it and then gave her a thankful smile, stretching out his arms at her. She crumbled after a few moments and gave him a quick hug then darted out without much further ado. Only Allison remained and suddenly Stiles felt terrified at the prospect of having to be alone. He wasn't sure how to ask her to stay though. It felt silly and weird but the thought of having to be alone until morning made a ball of panic grow in his chest. He was still trying to formulate the words in his head when Allison shoved him lightly, made him move over enough for her to climb up and settle down next to him with an arm around him. Stiles moved and soon he was resting comfortable against her.

“You'll stay?” he mumbled hopefully.

“Until they kick me out, yeah.” Stiles huffed at that, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I’ve seen you at gym, they can try.” He felt the smile against the side of his head as Allison dragged the cover across their feet.

“Sleep, Stiles.”

The exhaustion let itself known once more and Stiles, not the one to need telling twice, shut his eyes and let the glorious black envelope him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to point out typos or grammatical errors ^^


End file.
